


Last Life

by ThundercatsLadyHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: A slight AU to the second season of Thundercats, A what if story, Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Romance, Science Fiction, Slight AU of the second season, Thundercats Fanfiction, What if Jaga had a daughter who was engaged to Lion-O?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/ThundercatsLadyHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought she was gone forever. She thought she lost everything. What happens when a group of alien Cat Warriors lead the girl on the path to her true destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during the first half of the first/pilot episode, Exodus. This entire chapter is a slight rewrite of the first episode. I tried to stick to the main plot of the first episode without straying too far. The next chapter will be skipping ahead to the second season. Thanks for reading, everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina witnesses the destruction of Thundera and the beginnings of her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a slight rewrite of the first episode. I tried to stick to the main plot of the first episode without straying too far. The next chapter will be skipping ahead to the second season. Thanks for reading, everyone.

_In the deep reaches of space a group of ships dotted the star filled velvety black void, each one carrying passengers from an ill fated planet. The vessels are on a journey to find a new home to begin life anew. One particular ship stood among the rest of them. The metal aircraft bore a red circle with the dark shape of a roaring cathead on its hull. It appeared larger than the other ships because it housed more than just a handful of members of the dying Thunderian race. Along with these Thunderian Nobles – or Thundercats – was something even more important than just the lives of the Thunderian Race. The ship was transporting the hopes, the dreams, and the very essence of what makes the Thunderians noble and peaceful. Everything that the Thundercats lived for, the knowledge of their race; everything… was all being carried in the form of the Code of Thundera._

_Their precious planet of Thundera had come under attack and due to all of the tremors shaking the planet to its core, thousands of Thunderians had to evacuate the world, but not everyone were expected to escape the horrible misfortune. It still did not stop them from trying though. And while this was going on, Mutants from the planet of Plun-Darr had launched a full-scale attack._

_All was quiet in the Flag Ship carrying the Thundercats and the precious Sword of Omen. Nearly everyone was on the Flight Deck, tending to the controls – all except for three, the young prince, Lion-O, his betrothed, Catlina, and their loyal nursemaid, Snarf._

\--

“You should really get some sleep, snarf, snarf.” A voice said from beside them. In the dimly lit room, she turned her head and saw them sitting next to her on the bed. Her best friend and future Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O and their nursemaid, Snarf. Snarf’s ears were folded down, making him look like a dog with a shaggy mane of beard of cream-colored fur gracing his chin. His red eyes stared worriedly at her, unblinkingly, as he draped his large tail over his hind paws.

“Snarf… Lina, Lion-O, do not worry. Loyal ol’ Snarf will be here for you. I’ll protect you.” His words did very little to quell her fears. The red haired Lion cub beside her just rolled his eyes in a cocky manner that would have any adult chastising him for his attitude.

“Lay off, Snarf. We’re too old for naps and nursemaids.” Lion-O said chiefly. However, she could sense the fearfulness and worry in her friend’s voice. Despite his cocky ways, Lina knew that the young prince was having just as much trouble believing everything that has happened to them. Snarf rose to all four paws now. He reached out and gently pushed both of his charges onto the bed.

“Both of you need your rest. So, sleep, or I’ll bring Jaga in here.” Snarf’s stern tone made both Lina and Lion-O feel a bit reluctant about disobeying their nursemaid’s orders. If Jaga was brought in, then it would spell trouble for the two of them. Despite his age and him being Lina’s father and Lion-O’s mentor, Jaga’s presence always commanded immediate respect and whatever command he gives to anyone has to be obeyed. Of course, it was not to say that Jaga had a temper, but in the rare instances that he does become angry, it scares those in his presence.

Lion-O smiled sheepishly at the Snarf and he quickly laid back.

“Alright, alright, Snarf. We’ll… go to bed.” The lion murmured. There was a light rustling noise as Lina laid down beside him. Feeling satisfied with himself, Snarf tucked his two charges in the bed before jumping off the bed and curling up on the floor. 

“Good night, Lion-O, Lina; Old Snarf will be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams.” These were the last words Lion-O and Lina heard their caretaker say before he drifted off to sleep. Lion-O turned his head and smiled at the girl beside him.

“We might as well get some shut eye, Lina. Snarf’s right about us needing some sleep. I’m kind of tired now, too.” He said softly. The young Thunderian reached out and gently touched the side of his friend’s face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. “Night, Lina.”

Lion-O let out a soft yawn before rolling over and closing his eyes. It only took a minute for him to fall asleep and all became quiet in the room, except for the soft breaths of Lion-O and Snarf.

No matter how much she tried, Lina could not fall asleep. Instead, she laid there under the blanket next to him. Her blue eyes were open and she was wide-awake, her body refusing to sleep even for a second. She could hear the worried voices of the other Thundercats, especially that of her father, Jaga, and her teacher and friend, Tygra.

It was just several hours ago that they had escaped their home planet, Thundera. She strained her ears to hear the voices of the other Thundercats over the heavy breathing of Snarf and Lion-O.

“It’s finished, Jaga.” Said a deep, strong voice. It was the voice of the strongest warrior of Thundera, Panthro. Panthro, bearing the blood of the skilled fighters of the Panther Clan, was the leader of his tribe and he had a knack for mechanics and technology, too. His quick temper often times gets the best of him.

“Yes, any moment now, Panthro.” Her father was the second voice. It was old, but full of wisdom and pride, but he, too, sounded worried. Jaga was the second in command to the late Lord Claudius, and Lion-O’s teacher. He was also the current Lord of the Thundercats until Lion-O comes of age. All Thunderians revered him as one of the best fighters and protectors of Thundera. He was seen as a prime example of what every Thundercat should strive to be.

“Should we wake them?” The third voice was her teacher and friend, Tygra. He has been with her since she was born and he has taught her many skills that would help her in future as the Lady of the Thundercats. Tygra was always calm, collected, and full of brotherly advice. Tygra was from the Tiger Clan – a proud Clan with highly deadly intelligence and deadly mind powers. But what really set Tygra apart from the other Thundercats, aside from his age, are his shy mannerisms and his ability to assess the situation and act quickly.

“No, why upset the children needlessly, Tygra?” Asked a female voice. It was full of deep pride but lilted with much warmth that anyone would be glad to hear. It was the quickest and strong willed Cheetara, born to the psychically inclined Cheetah Clan.

Lina slowly and carefully made her way out of the bed. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she crossed the darkness of the room. If Snarf caught her, the said nursemaid would reprimand her like no tomorrow.

The young Jaguar finally came to the door where she was able to hear more of the conversation. It was a good thing her small body was built for stealth. All of Tygra’s lessons on sneaking up on people and remaining in the shadows were paying off. She knelt onto one leg, remained silent, and still so that she could better hear the conversation going on in the flight deck. She wanted to know what was going to happen to all of them.

“No, if they are to rule than they must learn to take the bad with the good. Go and fetch them, Cheetara.” Her father ordered.

Lina’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Cheetara’s footsteps entering the hall and she quickly scrambled back to the bed, avoiding stepping on the sleeping Snarf’s tail in the process. Once in the bed, she snuggled back into the sleeping Lion-O’s side and closed her eyes, feigning sleep. She heard the sound of the door to the bedroom sliding open, allowing Cheetara to enter.

She soon heard Cheetara’s soft voice calling to her and Lion-O, and she felt her childhood friend stirring from beside her. “Lion-O, Lina.”

“Oh, Cheetara.” Lion-O let out a soft yawn as he sat up.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but Jaga bids me bring you to him.” Cheetara said softly. She watched as Lion-O stretched his arms to the ceiling before turning to Lina.

The red haired youth quietly reached out and gently touched the side of her face. “Come on, Lina. It’s time to wake up.”

His touch felt soothing to Lina’s cheek, but she was already awake. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up as well. It was at this time that Snarf woke up as well. The red and yellow furred feline purred with a whimper as he watched his two charges rising off their bed.

“Hey, where are you going? Lion-O and Lina need their sleep.” He whined, getting to his hind feet.

The trio stopped at the door and they looked back at Snarf, Cheetara was the one to address the nursemaid’s question.

“They will have ample opportunity for sleep on this voyage, but now it’s important for them to join Jaga on the Flight Deck.” The Cheetah Woman moved her hand in the direction of the Flight Deck as an indicator.

Snarf was persistent still.

“Nothing is more important than a young cub’s rest. 

Lion-O rolled his eyes and dismissed Snarf once he and Lina reached the door.

“Let up, Snarf, huh? We’re practically grown up.” The young lion replied before following Cheetara out of the room with Lina holding onto his arm.

“You really are turning into an old nanny, Snarf.” Cheetara said before leading the two cubs out of the room.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not responsible for Lion-O and Lina’s welfare. Snarf is. Just let them come down with a fever or the pip or something...” Snarf said, watching them leave. Snarf’s ears drooped. “… and who gets all the blame? Snarf, that’s who. Snarf snarf.” Snarf said under his breath as he followed the trio.

The two of them were fully awake once they have reached the flight deck. Tygra was the first to notice them coming in. The tiger smiled as Lina ran to his side, throwing her small arms around him in a hug. Tygra laughed a bit, scooping the girl up into a small bear hug briefly before setting his future Lady back onto her feet.

“Have a good nap, did you?”

“Now is not the time for pleasantries. Come to my side, children.” Jaga sounded slightly annoyed but he was more worried than anything.

The two cubs did as they were told and walked up to the old Jaguar’s side.

“What’s up, Jaga?” Lion-O asked as they stopped next to him.

“Watch the telescreen, children.” Lina’s father said softly, placing his hands on their shoulders.

She stared wide eyed at the computer monitor. There was a red planet on the monitor’s display, spots of fire shooting up from its surface. She could hear the thousands of souls that were to die on Thundera.

Beside her, a red haired youth looked on as well. Golden brown-red eyes saw the same image as her. The boy opened his mouth, addressing a Jaguar Thunderian behind them.

“Watch what Jaga? That planet? What’s happening to it?” The twelve year old asked.

Lina found herself staring at the telescreen in shocked silence as the red planet on the screen exploded and Lina hid her face into Lion-O’s shoulder. She could practically feel the pain of the planet itself as it exploded.

Feeling her trembling, Lion-O placed an arm around her waist and looked away. It pained him as well. They had lost their entire planet and their families or rather what was left of them.

“W-what was that?” Lion-O stammered in surprise, his golden eyes going wide.

Lina whimpered as her father answered her friend’s question. There was pure sadness in Jaga’s voice as he placed his hands on both Lion-O’s and Lina’s shoulders. “That was Thundera, children… the planet we call home.”

“Thundera? But…” Lion-O could not find the right words for what he was feeling. His father and practically the entire Thunderian race had stayed behind on planet Thundera. Tears were starting to shine in the young prince’s eyes. The Lion blinked them back.

He could not show his emotions, or at least he felt that he had to be strong for his friends, especially for Lina. He could feel Lina’s tears soaking into the tan fur on his shoulder as he held her and comforted her. As the future Lord of the Thundercats, he would have to be the strong one and he would be the one responsible for all of the doings of the others. Lion-O had to be strong and keep a cool head.

“Yes, children, Thundera is gone, but the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, as the Lord and Lady of the Thundercats carry it in your hearts. It will be your sacred duties to rule according to that code in our new home…wherever that will be. Justice, truth, honor, loyalty.” Jaga said softly, his brown eyes resting on his daughter and student.

Lion-O seemed to get a surge of confidence and he crossed one arm over his chest, “We will, Jaga. We swear it; I mean we’ll try, right, Lina?” When he looked over at Lina, he saw his friend clinging to his arm still. Lina nodded meekly while keeping her face buried into the side of his shoulder.

“Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But fear not, children. You two are not alone. The nobles gathered here, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, even Wilykat and Wilykit will be teaching the skills you need...to rule wisely and well. They will be with you every step of the way. Now, both of you come with me.” His cape swished a bit as he turned around and started walking. Jaga crossed the bridge of the ship and walked through the door with the two cubs following him.

Snarf, who had climbed up onto a nearby ledge, let his ears drooped in sadness. “No mention of old Snarf, I notice. Snarf, snarf. Go ahead, just take all the glory, and leave it to Snarf to clean up after you. I don’t mind.”

“There is something else you must see, Lion-O, Lina, the most important part of your heritage.” He heard Jaga say in passing and he trailed after them.

Lina allowed Lion-O to lead her into the room and despite that, her father was talking to all of them; she did not seem to hear him. She was lost in her thoughts and the painful emotions that came from everyone in the room. Sadness, confusion, and anger. Not everyone really knew each other on a personal level but still, everyone in this room knew each other one way or another. In addition, they all have one goal in common: To establish their race and survive. Ok, so maybe that is actually two goals but still, they were the only ones left behind.

It was not until she heard her father calling out to her she was brought back to attention. Lion-O had gently nudged her in her side to get her attention. When she looked up, she saw that everyone in the room were now wearing some kind of magical clothing and were wielding their own special weapon. Lion-O now held the Sword of Omens in his hands, though she could see every muscle in his body tightening as he tried to lift up the sword.

“It will not be long before the Sword feels natural in your hands.” Jaga said softly in his calm fatherly voice. He then looked at Lina, his crimson gaze locking with her blue ones.

“And as for you, Lina, my daughter.” He whispered.

Lina watched as her father walked over to the stand that the Sword of Omens and Cat Claw once were and he picked up a cloth bundle before approaching her. The oldest of the Thundercats held out the cloth bundle to her. She saw her father’s lips curl into a soft smile as his eyes shined with loving warmth.

She shyly took the cloth bundle. Feeling something hard through the brown cloth, she peeled back the top layer and found a long thin katana still in its sheath. The Thundercats emblem was engraved on the hilt of the sword. Her eyes widened at seeing her mother’s weapon. Although she was quiet, a small gasp managed to escape her lips and she looked back at her father, a questioning look grazing their depths.

“This was your mother’s. I have kept it since her death. I was waiting to give it to you when the right time comes, and now is that time. Wield this blade with passion, Lina and it will serve you well.” Her father said softly.

A loud crash rattled the entire ship before she could respond, making everyone snap to attention. The Thundercats all rushed out of the room, and amidst the confusion, Lina found herself being left behind in the room with Lion-O and their nursemaid, Snarf. Lion-O tried to go with them but Jaga ordered him to stay behind. Lion-O kicked at the door out of frustration until he had calmed down some. Lina backed herself against the wall and slid down to the floor, burying her face into her upraised knees. Snarf’s ears drooped as he came to Lina’s side and rested his hands on her lap, “Don’t worry, Lina, everything will be fine. Old Snarf will protect you and Lion-O, Snarf snarf.”

Lina just shook her head in silence and began to tremble. There was no use in trying to comfort her. She knew what was going on. The mutants had managed to track down the flagship and they were now locked in battle with the others. The corner of Lion-O’s lips curled into a frown at seeing Lina trembling and he joined Snarf and Lina on the floor. He sat on Lina’s other side. Slipping an arm around her, the lion drew her closer and hugged her.

“It is all right, Lina. Jaga and the others will be ok. They won’t let the mutants come in…” There was a loud bang against the metal door and Lion-O instantly jumped up, his hand going to the Sword of Omens that was lying beside him.

Snarf yelped and jumped to his feet. The yellow fur on his back bristled a bit as his entire body became tense.

“D-don’t worry, kids. Old Snarf will protect you.” His ears laid flat against his head as the door finally came open with another bang. There standing in the door way were three mutants, led by a Reptile-like mutant.

“Well, well, look at what we have here. Two cubssss and their little pet.” Hissed Slythe, his golden slits for eyes staring at them mockingly. The other two mutants laughed. It was at this point that Lion-O, still struggling to lift up the sword, glared at them and he grabbed the bottom of the Sword of Omens, putting all of his strength behind it.

“Get them.” The leader of the mutants ordered. The other two mutants stepped forward with a net in hand. Snarf growled and leapt at them, but the net was thrown at him, ensnaring the feline.

“Snarf!” Lion-O cried out. The twelve year old looked on in mild shock and anger, watching as the mutants pulled the net towards them with Snarf struggling to break free. His golden brown eyes filled with anger and he got a better grip on the Sword of Omens. Gritting his teeth with determination, Lion-O slowly lifted the seemingly heavy weapon, willing the Eye of Thundera to come to life.

Seeing that Lion-O was struggling still, Lina rose shakily to her feet and walked up behind her friend. She grasped Lion-O’s wrists, using the little bit of strength she could muster to help him lift the Sword of Omens. She could feel the heaviness of the blade and Lion-O’s body trembling under the weight. As soon as she touched Lion-O’s hands on the hilt, the red eye on the hilt of the Sword flickered to life and it began to glow.

The mutants had all stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the Thundercats symbol rising from the sword and into the air. It was then that Slythe’s two cohorts, Monkian and Jackalman scrambled to get away, dropping the trapped Snarf in the process. Slythe hissed angrily at his companions, “Where are you two idiotssss going?” The reptile growled but he saw the symbol as well and ran.

Lion-O breathed a sigh of relief, though his legs felt a bit like jelly as he placed the sword back onto the pedestal and walked over to a struggling Snarf. Lina followed him. She helped Lion-O untangle their nursemaid from the net. Once he was free, Snarf jumped into Lina’s arms and put his arms around her, hugging her.

“Are you two alright?” Snarf whined, looking his two charges over. Lion-O just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“We took care of them Snarf. So, quit worrying so much.” The prince replied, and he grinned at Lina. “Right, Lina?”

A faint blush rose on Lina’s cheeks and she nodded. The girl quickly buried her face into the side of Snarf’s face, earning a loving purr from her caretaker. It was at that instant that the door opened and her father’s voice met their ears.

“Lina! Lion-O! You two are unharmed?” The old Thunderian asked in mild alarm as the others appeared in the room behind him.

Lion-O let out a soft laugh as Snarf jumped into his arms and hugged him next.

“Snarf took a few bumps, but we took care of them.” The young Lord replied. His gaze traveled to Lina, who had joined his side and hidden her face into his shoulder. She was being shy again. Lina’s shyness made Lion-O’s heart melt with happiness, but before anyone could do or say anything else, Lion-O and Lina were rushed out of the room where they proceeded to help their friends with whatever repairs that were needed.

\--

Everyone gathered in the control room, where Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra were was waiting.

“How bad is it, Panthro?” Jaga asked, approaching the said Cat Warrior. 

Panthro stroked his chin in silent thought as his other hand pushed a button on the control panel before him.

“I managed to repair most of the damage the Mutants have caused, but the navigation is shot.” He replied. The panther Thunderian pushed another button, changing the screen on the monitor. “We won’t be making it to the galaxy we were aiming for, but all’s not lost. This galaxy has one planet that seems livable. The third one out.”

Lina clung to Lion-O as she stared curiously at the display of nine planets and a huge star. She blinked at seeing nine planets silently circling endlessly around what she thought was the sun of this galaxy. Panthro continued with his explanation with Tygra backing him up, allowing Lina’s mind to wander a bit.

The girl was brought out of her silence by her father’s sudden declaration, or rather his order.

“It’s decided, all of you must continue the journey in the Suspension Capsule while I remain behind to pilot the ship manually.” Jaga’s voice was sharp and no one could deny his orders. Once Jaga gives out an order, the rest of them must obey.

Lina felt her eyes tearing up and she shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this. The others seemed to feel her pain for everyone protested, but there was no getting out of it. Lina found herself being led over to a Suspension Capsule by her teacher, where he hugged her.

“Don’t worry, Lina. We will all be here when you awaken. Everyone will arrive on Third Earth together.” Tygra said quietly as he gently shut the glass of the capsule. He then walked over to his own pod and slipped into it. He knew these words were a bit empty. If the vision he received were correct, then his beloved student would have to endure a test set by the Eye of Thundera, which will take her away from him and the others. He closed his eyes with a heavy heart. All he could do was hope that Lina passes the test and that the Thundercats would find her. _Good luck, little sister._

_\--_

Once everyone fast asleep in the Suspension Capsules, Jaga walked over to the one containing his daughter. He stared at her through the glass, sadness filling his red eyes with tears. Lina mirrored his movements of placing a hand on the glass.

“Papa.” Her voice squeaked as her blue eyes locked onto his crimson colored ones. Jaga took in a deep breath before speaking. He could not bear to let his daughter see him like this.

“Lina, my daughter.” The jaguar whispered gently, refraining from shedding a single tear despite his eyes burning with tears. “You must be brave and stay strong. The Eye of Thundera is about to test you and Lion-O both. What the test is, I do not know but I have done all that I can to keep you safe. I missed most of your childhood, but I am to blame for that. I just hope you never lose yourself in this test and remember that I was always proud of you. I love you, Catlina.”

Lina’s eyes widened at seeing him lift his free hand to the button, though she could only see his hand from inside the capsule. Her heart leapt to her throat and fear gripped her entire body, holding her with an icy cold grip. She never liked being in small enclosed space such as this suspension capsule.

“P-papa! No!”

The light sleeping gas that streamed into space pod cut off her words. The gas was odorless, tasteless, and invisible to the naked eye as it slowly clogged all of the young Thunderian’s senses. Her eyes became heavy with sleep. She could not hold out any longer. The more she resisted, the harder it became to stay awake. Lina could not hear the last words that her father spoke to her through the barrier that kept them apart. Her father’s voice became a faint, distant echo that was muffled and indistinguishable as sleep finally embraced her and led her into the darkness.

“Be brave my daughter. I will always be with you. Remember that.” He said these words with all the love he could muster. If only he could tell her all that was in his heart. The Jaguar touched two of his fingers to his lips before pressing them to the glass, wishing he were placing a comforting kiss on his child’s forehead. He then walked off to the pilot seat where he spent the remainder of his life, guiding the Thundercats’ ship to what would soon become their new home.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catrina wakes up from a weird dream. She discovers the secret of her necklace and what she believes to be space pirates break into her house after disrupting the signal she had unknowingly sent to the Thundercats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter now jumps to the second season of the Thundercats, after the first five episodes, Mumm-Ra Lives!  
> 2\. The Code of Thundera is actually as ffollows:  
> Justice. To strive to help others and fairness in all acts that are committed that is good  
> Truth. To speak the truth at all times  
> Honor. To honor and respect superiors  
> Loyalty. To be loyal to family and friends  
> 3\. Catrina is a variation of the name, Catlina.

She opened her eyes with the dream replaying in her mind. The sadness she felt from the girl, the loss of an entire planet, and the worries of what was to happen to them.

 _Will they survive? Where are they now_? All of this seemed to do nothing, but spawn more questions with no answers in sight. With these questions burning strongly in her mind and the dream quickly fading from her brain, she rolled over onto her other side and opened her eyes. She laid there for a few minutes longer, pondering the questions that she almost never thought of. Both her mind and her body would not let her fall back asleep. Her mind was wandering and her body was itching to do something.

Catrina let out a soft sigh as she finally decided to get out of bed. It was half past midnight and the screen on her TV had faded off to that snowy fuzzy screen that signified the end of the movie she had been watching. The TV was the only source of light in her room as she sleepily rolled over again. Sitting up, Catrina reached out a hand for a small sketchbook sitting on top of her nightstand. A black shadow of a cat encased in a red circle adorned the cover of the sketchbook. It seemed familiar – no, it was familiar. She just couldn’t place where she’s seen the symbol before. All she knew was that this cat symbol has always been on the notebook and it always brought comfort to her whenever she looked at it.

Catrian got up with the sketchbook in hand and searched for the light switch along the wall close to her bed.

Thunder could be heard sounding off in the distance, though it was far away, as she liked. Catrina let out a soft yawn as she walked along the wall, trying to blindly to find the light switch. She heard a loud cat yawn nearby. Her eyes flickered over to the large form lying in the middle of her room on the floor. It was a large tan furry body with a long tail that flicked every once in awhile. A male lion was barely out of the cub stage. Her lips formed into a big smile at seeing the lion sprawled out.

“Kassim, what are you doing laying there, you lazy thing?” She asked with a shake of her head. Kassim just moved his head, barely lifting it as he stared at his mistress with his amber eyes. Kassim was an abandoned lion cub that Catrina’s stepparents had found around the same time they had found her, which was about a year ago.

She shook her head again as she gently stepped over the lion’s tail, being careful not to trip over him. She finally came to the door where her hand reached out and flipped up the switch for the lights. The sudden brightness of the room made the thirteen-year-old blink a few times before her vision adjusted to the lights.

Kassim just simply stretched out more with a soft grunt before his sleek body rose off the ground. She could see his muscles rippling under his fur with every graceful movement her feline friend took.

“Why can’t I be graceful like you, you overgrown kitten?” Catrina teased, sitting back into her bed. She had to get this dream down on paper before it left her mind. Sitting back onto the bed, the girl flipped open the book. The first page she saw was a picture of a two young kids around her age. One was obviously her while the other was a boy with a wild red hair resembling the mane of a lion’s,golden cat like eyes, and the cream colored fur covering all of his body. Again, this seemed familiar. For the boy was smiling brightly while the girl next to him just offered a small smile.  

Catrina finally flipped to an empty page, took a pencil into her fingers, she started to sketch the image that was burning in her mind. It was of the the young biy wielding the sword from her dreams.  She couldn’t sleep. Not even after finishing the drawing. Unable to sleep, Catrina rose off her bed once more and walked across the room to her dresser. A mirror was hung on the wall over her wooden oak dresser. When she looked into the mirror, she saw herself reflected back at her.

A messy tangle of light dirty blond hair, sky blue eyes, and lightly tan skin stared back at her. Despite her somewhat cat-like eyes, and her slightly odd teeth, Catrina thought she was a normal thirteen-year-old girl. Only she looked slightly different.

Picking up her brush, Catrina tried to run the brush through her hair but found that it would not obey her. She felt like a teenage boy trying to tame his wild hair while getting ready to go on a date with a girl he really liked, only to find his hair sticking back up a few seconds later. Only in her case, her hair never really moves, except for when the wind is blowing, and every lock felt as soft as a kitten’s fur.

Catrina finally gave up on her hair and just stretched her arms a bit. She was about to turn away from the vanity mirror when she saw her velvet catlike collar around her neck in the mirror. A brown strip of velvet cloth was clasped snugly around her neck as it held a small pendant. The pendant was red with the black shadow of a cathead with its mouth open.

What was really grabbing her attention was the way it faintly flashed red. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at seeing the pendant flashing rapidly. It seemed like it was giving off a distress signal. Catrina just shook her head at the thought. It sounded so Science fiction to her.

She quickly wheeled around on the balls of her feet and turned off the light as she did so. She walked back over to her bed and slipped back under the slightly cold covers. Exhaustion ached at her body the instant she laid down. She allowed sleep to claim her within a few seconds.

\--

Catrina was asleep for barely an hour when the door to her bedroom opened and she heard the floorboards creaking slightly under the weight of her visitor. She nearly shivered a bit as the covers were lifted and the bed squeaked softly under the weight of the intruder. She already knew who it was. It was her eight-year-old stepsister, Samantha.

“Cat, you still awake?” Came the little third grader’s voice. When she did not answer, Samantha, also known as Sammy, reached out and gently shook her sister. “Cat, cat!”

Catrina’s eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto her other side to look at her sister. She blinked a bit, trying to focus her vision in the darkness.

“For Gods’ sake, Sammy, what is it?” She asked, not meaning to sound irritable. She did not like being woken up after having gone back to sleep. Kassim, who had climbed up onto her bed and laid at the foot, opened his eyes a bit but sprawled himself out more and just fell back to sleep with the tip of his large pink tongue hanging out. Sammy’s eyes widened in fright at a sudden thought and she grabbed onto her sister’s nightshirt.

“The aliens are coming to get us. They’re going to abduct us and use us for their experiments.” Sammy whined. She always had an overactive imagination. Her long brown hair ended in soft curls at her neck as she looked up at Catrina with large green eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

Her sister’s words annoyed her, but Catrina was the only one home with her since their parents were out on a vacation for their twelve-year wedding anniversary. Catrina sat up now, causing the blanket to slip off her shoulders. She looked at the younger girl and slipped an arm around Sammy, drawing her closer into a half hug.

“Sammy, you’ve been watching too many alien movies. Alien and Predator aren’t going to take over the earth, aliens aren’t coming to cause destruction, and Will Smith isn’t going to save the entire earth from Aliens along with the Men in Black. All of this is from you watching too many movies.”

“B-but I saw a flashing light up in the sky, no three of them!” Sammy cried out. Her bottom lip poked out. She could tell Catrina did not believe her.

“Airplanes have lights on at night so that the people at the airports know where they’re at and us too.” Catrina said with a yawn behind her clawed hand. She shook her head at hearing her little sister’s words of protests and she just lay back down, rolling over so that her back was to Samantha.

“Well, then Space Pirates are coming to loot us!” Sammy said worriedly. She looked over at Catrina’s bedroom window nervously and she pulled up the blanket over her head as she snuggled into her sister’s back.

“C-can I sleep in here with you, Cat?” She asked, trying to hide the fear in her tone.

Catrina yawned again and nodded, “If you quit the talk of Space Pirates and aliens.” She murmured softly, drifting off to sleep.

Sammy nodded and curled into her sister’s backside. Catrina may not have been her real sister, but she often thought of her as one. She did not even care that her sister did not even look completely human. She was just glad that Catrina was there to protect her and be there with her. Sammy let out a soft yawn and she finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

\--

A loud crash from somewhere downstairs woke the girls up. Sammy opened her eyes and she felt a tingling presence in the house. Feeling scared, she turned to Catrina and gently shook her, whispering in her sister’s ear. “Cat, I heard a loud noise.”   

Catrina groaned in her sleep. She did not quite hear Sammy’s voice let alone feel her sister shaking her gently. When her sister starting crying, Catrina opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy with sleep as she looked over her shoulder at her sister and just groaned a bit. She was always a heavy sleeper. Only a thunderstorm could wake her up.

“It’s probably just Kassim going to his water bowl. You know ‘ow he always knocks stuff over with his tail.” She said sleepily.

Sammy looked over and saw her sister’s feline companion still at the foot of her bed, his tail hanging over the edge of the bed. She shook her head, her small hands shaking Catrina’s shoulder again. “But Kassim is still in bed with us. Sis, please? I real-“

This time a loud crash could be heard from their parents’ bedroom across the hall and Catrina had definitely heard it. Kassim jumped to his feet at hearing the loud crash, he bared his fangs, hissing, and growling in the back of this throat as his fur bristled up. He could smell the fear coming off the two girls and the unfamiliar scent of whoever was in the house.

Catrina sat up. Throwing the covers off her, she slowly and quietly rose off the bed. She shuddered at feeling the chilliness of her floor under her bare feet before making her way to the closet. Kassim started to get off the bed at the corner of her eye, but she looked over her shoulder and shook her head at him.

“No, Kassim; stay here with Sammy.” She ordered. The teenager turned her head back around once she sensed that Kassim was going to obey her. She gently and quietly snuck to her closet and picked up her bat that lay inside. She then walked across her room and gently opened the door just enough to see out into the hall without being spotted. Her eyes widened at seeing three humanoid creatures roaming around the hall. One looked like a reptilian humanoid and another looked like a strange ape or something.

Catrina immediately pulled herself back n when the reptile alien turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. She heard them talking but it was hard to make out what they were discussing. Though she knew it was about her because the reptilian mutant had cried out for its friends before she had closed the door. She quickly ran back over to her bed and took Sammy into her arms.

Sammy’s green eyes widened in fright and she hugged her sister’s neck tightly.

“C-cat,” She whimpered. Catrina just shushed her while leading Kassim over to the window. She managed to open the Bay Window and Kassim was the first to jump out onto the ledge. She followed him. Sammy clung even more to her sister in fright. She did not take very well to heights, but as for Catrina, Catrina did not mind since even if she fell, she would be able to land on her feet. It is just a matter of retaining her balance when she would land.

“Hold on tightly, Sammy.” She whispered to her sister. Sammy nodded and did as she was told. Catrina took in a deep breath as she looked down at the ground below. She could see the front door lying in the middle of the yard. The Space Pirates had obviously just ripped it off its hinges and tossed it there. She did not know why they were raiding her home or what they were. She just knew that she had to protect her little sister.

A voice in her heart was reminding her of an unknown code of honor that was somehow instilled into her from her unknown childhood.

” _Justice. Truth Honor, and Loyalty are what makes up our laws. We live by the code. Honor all promises and laws. Loyalty is forged by trust and faith. A Thundercat never ignores those in need. We must all uphold justice and get rid of all wrong doings that others have done. Live by these laws and everything will fall into place.”_

Catrina gulped again but a dark shadow fell over them and she saw a strange ship overhead. It was at that very moment that the door to her bedroom was blasted open and the Space Pirates came rushing in. Startled by one of the mutants swiping at her with a massive hand, Catrina shrieked and took a step back. Her left foot slipped off the edge and she started to fall backwards with Sammy still in her arms.

Kassim let out a loud roar before sinking his fangs into the Reptile Mutant’s arm and clawing at it. He immediately released the mutant before biting into the back of Catrina’s nightdress to keep her from falling off the window ledge. The silky fabric ripped and he was left with only a piece of the dress in his mouth as Catrina and Sammy fell the twenty-foot drop to the ground.


	3. S.O.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thundercats get a distress signal and they set a course for First Earth and when they arrive, they suddenly meet Catrina, but she gets caught into a battle with the Mutants, and the Thundercats.

It was quiet in the Cat’s Lair. Everyone was fast asleep, all except for one person. Tygra. Tygra found that he could not sleep. Not that he would be able to if he wanted to. He had spent the last several months of sleepless nights searching through the Thundercats’ Computer for any distress signals or any kind of sign that she was still alive. One of their own had somehow gone missing during the Mutants’ attacks while they were fleeing Thundera. It was his student and close friend, Lina.

His dark red gaze watched the computer screen as many colors flickered across its surface. It was scanning all lines of communications on the radar for her. He felt that his student was still alive somewhere. Even after Panthro had told him that she might as well have been dead, but they had found Pumyra, Lynx-O, and Bengali didn’t they? Moreover, they were still alive and well. So, maybe there was a chance, no matter how big or slim, that she might be alive as well.

Whenever a Thunderian had a strong feeling on something, then they are to act on, even if it seemed impossible or illogical. Maybe Jaga had accidently pressed the wrong button shortly before he _faded_ away and that simple mistake had sent his daughter somewhere safe. Only she just was not with them.

Tygra quickly tapped on the keyboard interface, his fingers flying across the numerous buttons as he input some new possible coordinates. However, no luck. He even had Mandora keeping an eye out for any distress signals from anyone or even Lina herself. He got an inkling feeling that Lina would not be her old self-when they find her.

Exhaustion itched at his eyes but he refused to give up. Tygra let out a soft growl of a yawn and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before pulling up his chair. He could not stop not while the others were still asleep and not with this inkling feeling still burning in his heart. If Lina had died then he would have felt it. Hell, even Lion-O would have felt it as Lina’s betrothed.

Tygra was so caught up in his work that he had failed to see two naughty Thunderkittens watching him from behind the door. Usually his telekinetic powers would help him sense if someone was watching him and he would be able to quickly hide what he was doing to address his visitors. Wilykit frowned a bit, her red eyes narrowing slightly as she leaned against her older twin brother.

“He’s at it again, Wilykat.” She whispered quietly. She had been worried about their oldest member doing all of these secret late night searches on the computer. Ever since they had found the three new Thundercats, something had clicked within Tygra and he became more quiet and distracted. His mind had been preoccupied with something else. He had often had a lapse in thought during their council meetings.

Wilykat crinkled his nose a bit, his own eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the determined Tygra at work. He finally looked at his twin. “What do you think he’s lookin’ for?” He asked, with a scratch to his ear. He watched the concern break across his sister’s face.

“I bet it’s Lina.” Wilykit said softly. She tore her gaze away from her brother’s and felt a pang in her heart. “She’s been missing for too long, Wilykat. Where do you think she could have gone? Is she…really _dead_? ” She could barely say the dreaded word without breaking out into tears. It hurts to have actually thought that one of their own was dead rather than be missing completely.

Lion-O and Tygra had both gotten angry that Panthro even said that she was dead if they had not found her by now. It was then that a rift had started forming between the three. Tygra becoming obsessed with his computer work, Panthro immersed himself in his training and tweaking all the Thunder Equipment and Lion-O had been, well, sulking. Cheetara had tried to keep the peace between everyone, but even her kind words were at a loss. Life had been stressful in the Lair lately and to top it all off, Mumm-Ra had been too quiet, as were the mutants and the Lunatacs.

Wilykat frowned and he slipped his arms around her, drawing her to his body in a hug. “Hey, if Tygra and Lion-O believes that Catlina is alive then, she is. I believe she is, too. Heck, we all do, Kit.” He pulled his sister’s face to look at him and wiped her tears with his hand. “Panthro believes it; he’s just hurting like the rest of us.”

“Y-yea.” Wilykit managed to smile through her tears and she gave a weak nod. “Thunderian law Number 23: _Never give up hope._ ” She stated, remembering the laws that had been instilled into them and their fellow Thunderians since the beginning of time.

“Uh, right. I mean, yea.” Wilykat blinked a bit but he forced himself to smile anyways. He knew all the laws but he did not know which law was what number. He left the entire know-it-all attitude to his little sister while he relaxed about trying to remember this sort of stuff.

Wilykit cracked a grin at her twin, giving him a knowing look. “You didn’t know that, Thunderdork.” She said as they stood up now. She shook her head at seeing Wilykat blush and she smiled more. She was glad that Wilykat was there to cheer her up.

“Come on, we have to get to bed before Tygra or one of the others catches us.” Wilykat stood up as well and he took his sister’s hand into hers before leading her away.

The automatic door opened as she stepped into the room. Cheetara saw the Thundercubs quickly darting into their room out of the corner of her eye. The blonde Thundercat just merely shook her head with a small smile. She knew they were worried about Tygra and the others. Not wanting to start anything or punish the twins, Cheetara pretended not to notice them and walked past their room as she made her way to the computer room to check up on Tygra.

Tygra was very quiet and muttering a few curses under his breath. His confidence was sinking lower now. There seemed to be no hope for finding her. His eyes narrowed as he finally sensed someone coming. The blue clothed tiger man quickly turned around, ready to scold the Thunderkittens when he noticed her standing a few feet away. He sighed in embarrassment at seeing Cheetara’s knowing gaze.

“I know what you’re going to say, Cheetara and I’m not giving up.” Tygra said before she could say anything. He turned back to the computer and began to type again.

“Oh?” Cheetara raised an eyebrow with a small frown. She was getting really worried about her friend. “Who says that I was going to tell you to give up?” She asked gently. Her voice was soft and quiet as she stepped closer to Tygra. She reached out with her left hand and touched his shoulder.

Her touch caused Tygra’s body to become tense. Cheetara smiled faintly as she finally got within his reach. Tygra gripped the edge of the table at feeling the woman’s hand on his shoulder. It was not that he did not like being comforted by her or anyone else; he just did not want to break down in front of anyone. Tygra was always seen as the one who kept his emotions in check. He was the heart of the Thundercats so to speak.

Tygra took in a deep breath, his body rattling from the intake. He focused his gaze onto the keyboard below. “I have to find her, Cheetara. She is alive out there. I just know it.” He whispered softly.

“I know and we’ll find her.” Cheetara whispered back. She started to rub his back gently in hopes of easing his tension. “But you really need to get some sleep, Tygra. All of these sleepless nights are unhealthy.”

It was then that he pulled away from her. Tygra pulled up his mental shield and locked it airtight so that she would not be able to see his mental strain. “I can’t. I have to _find_ her, Cheetara.” Tygra said gruffly. He lifted his head and started to scope out another part of the galaxy on the satellite’s radar. He needed to find her and fast. He was not going to give up.

The satellite came to another part of the galaxy when an alarm went off. Cheetara looked up at the red flashing lights as Tygra quickly scanned all the security cameras. He frowned at finding no sign of an intruder. There was no one outside or inside the Cat’s Lair. Everyone was asleep or rather they were in their rooms to say the least.

“What could’ve triggered the alarm?” Cheetara asked over the wailing and screeching of the alarm. She looked over her shoulder at the doorway as the other Thundercats ran into the room. Lion-O was the first to arrive.

“Cheetara, Tygra. What happened?” Lion-O asked, his eyes were filled with worry but his face was grim as he entered the room. Lion-O had his hand over the hilt of the Sword of Omens, ready to draw it out in case of an attack.

Tygra ignored the presence of the others for a few seconds as he logged off the security cameras. This seemed more like a distress signal. Furrowing his eyebrows, he quickly pushed a few buttons. His eyes widened when he saw what the distress signal was about.

“Tygra? What is it?” Cheetara asked, walking back up to him. She could sense his mixture of emotions, but at least he was showing some sign of life now for Tygra turned back to the others. A smile was Tygra’s lips as he answered the question that everyone seemed to be seeking answers for.

“It’s a Thunderian distress signal.” Tygra felt his heart jump with happiness, or rather hope. He knew that all of these late nights of no sleep would pay off now. He knew it was her. That inkling feeling was telling him it was her.

Wilykit and Wilykat cheered, hugging each other with laughter as they chanted. “We found Lina! We found Lina.”

For the first time in a long time, everyone was happy and the tension between Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra had disappeared. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off their shoulders and Panthro even allowed himself to smile as he nodded.

“Well, then what are we waiting for? Let’s fire up the Feliner and go get her.” A wide smile graced Panthro’s face and with a loud cheer from everyone, the Thundercats went off to prepare for the trip.

\---

Lynx-O could hear the sounds of the Feliner’s engine rumbling as he used the Braille board control system to carry him and his kinsmen to the set coordinates that Tygra had given him. Panthro had been working on the Feliner for the past few months. And after several flight attempts and whatnot, the Feliner was finally ready for lift off to space.

They had been traveling through space towards First Earth for at least a few days now. Lynx-O keeps his nonexistent gaze forwards as he prepares the Feliner to enter the atmosphere. “Do you really think Lina is somewhere on this planet, Tygra? Lord Lion-O?” The old Thundercat asked in a raspy voice. His whiskers quivered a bit as he spoke. His clawed hands remained on the Braille board.

“No, we know she’s there.” The two said in unison. Lion-O blushed faintly while Tygra just gripped the arms of his seat. His entire body had become tense again and he sat there, his gaze focused on the image on the computer display. He wanted his findings to be right.

A blue planet that seemed much like Third Earth loomed in the distance. Wilykat’s eyes went wide at seeing the image. “What planet is this?” He asked, his red eyes staring in wonder at the planet.

Lynx-O was the one to answer. “This is First Earth. Its climate and atmosphere is much like Third Earth, only this seems to be much more populated with people like the Warrior Maidens of the Tree Top Kingdom, or so says the information I’m getting.” The old Thundercat replied, as the Feliner’s radar seemed to hone in on the signal. The loud beeping of the distress signal was louder now, signifying that they were close.

“It’s beautiful. As far as planets go.” Wilykit’s eyes widened in wonder now too. The picture on the computer changed, as they were now able to see specific details of their target location. Dusty plains filled with lots of grass and wildlife such as the animals that resembled those of Third Earth could be seen but everything seemed to become a big blur on the screen for the gravitic warp of the ship’s engines seemed to carry them to the location of the distress signal at the speed of light.

Pumyra seemed to lose her footing and she stumbled back a bit, only to be caught by Bengali. Blushing a bit, she quietly thanked him and regained her balance. She still clung to him just in case the ship jerked forwards a bit.

The Feliner finally came upon a small suburban community with many houses but its satellite honed in on a two-story house that seemed to stand out from the rest. Lion-O and Tygra both stood up in shock at what the monitor displayed now. Slithe and his cohorts were seen through heat vision radar, chasing two girls. Getting a small tingling sensation in her soul, Cheetara rubbed her temples to keep an oncoming headache at bay.

“Cheetara?” Panthro questioned, staring at her with concern now.

“It’s Lina. She’s in trouble.” The female Thundercat whispered quietly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud scream on the monitor.

Tygra immediately got out of his seat, with his whip in hand. The girl he thought was Lina was about to fall. “Lynx-O, open the door now and bring us closer.” Tygra said hurriedly as he ran to the door.

“Tygra!” Lion-O followed him, but it was already too late. Lynx-O had opened the door and Tygra had already leapt out of the Feliner.

\---

Catrina’s eyes widened as she fell backwards. There was a sense of fright that reverberated through her body. She felt Sammy clinging to her for dear life. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the blood seemed to rush to it as well. The teenager held her stepsister closer, trying to turn over in mid air so that she could land on her feet, but it was not working. She could not concentrate with all the blood pounding in her ears.                                                                                                    

“Hold on, Lina!” A voice yelled. Catrina looked up and much to her surprise, she saw a strange space ship flying over head but a tiger-like man had jumped out of its side door and was now falling towards her. Her whole body shook as the man caught her and her sister in one arm. In one instant, he cracked his whip, making the end of the whip to trail from the hilt he held in his hand and the actual whip flew to the branch of a nearby tree. With the whip’s end wrapped around the thick tree branch, she felt the three of them swinging to the tree trunk.

 The blue clothed tiger man had managed to retract his bolo whip and he landed with perfect catlike grace as he landed on his feet on the ground. Sammy gripped her sister’s nightdress and buried her face into her neck. Her entire body was trembling. The three space pirates seemed to retreat at the sight of Catrina’s rescuer for in the next instant, she saw a huge beam of light hitting them and they were forced to disappear into an invisible spot in her yard.

Catrina’s eyes widened, as what she thought was her neighbor’s yard had quickly faded away into another air craft, only it was like shoddy looking. Catrina just held Sammy closer to block the strong gust of wind from the Mutants’ ship as it rose off the ground. She closed her eyes, burying her face into Sammy’s hair. She could not believe that all of this was happening. It seemed like one big dream that she might get after watching many science fiction movies or something, but no matter how many times she willed it, she could not wake up.

The ship flew off with a loud roar and what seemed like an idle threat from the reptile mutant. It took a few minutes for Catrina to regain her senses. Her rescuer finally released her since he had hugged her to his body to block the wind as well before he looked down at her. A big smile was on his face as he looked down at her now. She could see relief written on his face.

“Thank Thundera, you’re safe, Lina.” He said happily. He went to touch her again when Catrina just stumbled back, trying get away from him. Sammy was trembling in her arms, whimpering from the shock, and some other people had rushed out of the house now.


	4. The Thundercats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy shows Catrina the very thing that had brought the Thundercats to First Earth and a clue that proves Catrina is a Thundercat. While the Feliner is undergoing some minor repairs, Catrina and Sammy allows the Thundercats to stay at their house, but the two girls receive some bad news.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the strange group of people, including the one who had saved her from falling. She was at a loss for words in the presence of these strangers. With her mind reeling and the adrenaline coursing through her body, Catrina just stared at them with Sammy clinging to her. She could see them now that the sun was starting to come up. They all seemed to resemble cats, only they were shaped like humans and the symbols they wore on their clothing. The familiar black cat with its mouth opens against a red background.

“Who…who the hell are you people?” She asked. Her blue eyes went wide with confusion as Sammy slipped out of her arms. Her sister grabbed onto her side as she looked between the catlike warriors. They all seemed vaguely familiar but she could not place them with all the chaos that had been going on. Catrina felt her knees beginning to buckle.

Sammy tried to keep her sister up but failed as she found herself being taken down by her weight. “C-cat! Now’s not the time to faint!” Sammy knew that her sister would often faint from complete confusion, but this was the first time they had been attacked by alien space pirates or whatever those mutants were and lived to tell about it.

Seeing that his owner was about to faint, Kassim jumped off of the second story ledge and made the twenty foot fall before running over to Catrina’s side. He walked up behind her and eased himself onto the ground with Catrina resting against him.

Catrina gave Kassim a small smile. “T-thanks, Kassim.” She murmured softly into his fur.

Tygra found himself stepping back at seeing the lion coming out of nowhere. His heart sank a bit at the girl before him not remembering him or anyone else. He cleared his throat, ready to speak when Lion-O beat him to the punch.

“You don’t remember us, do you?” The Lord of the Thundercats asked in slight confusion. He, too, felt a little down, but he suppressed the sadness in his tone as he asked that question.

With Sammy sitting beside her and Kassim supporting her, Catrina looked at everyone again. She felt a headache coming on, but she shook her head to clear it and at his question. “N-no, not really. I can’t actually remember my own life before this year to tell you the truth.” She replied, petting Kassim’s head as he licked at her shoulder.

The two youngest Thundercats both looked at each other before turning back to the scene before them. Tygra looked beyond upset, as did Lion-O and everyone else just seemed purely confused at her words. Wilykit looked away again, trying to hide her tears. It was very rare that a Thunderian would completely forget their heritage, life, or anything about themselves. The only possible explanation for Catrina, or Lina if she was Lina, being unable to remember anything is either she forced herself to forget or she suffered a serious blow to the head.

Tygra knelt beside her. Worry graced his feline features, as he looked Catrina directly in the eyes. Her blue gaze locked with his red one. “We are the Thundercats. I am Tygra and the others are Lion-O, Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykit and Wilykat, Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-O.” He said gently, pointing at everyone in turn. He frowned again at seeing the strained look on his former student’s face. He watched her screw her eyes up in concentration, obviously trying to remember them or anything about herself.

Catrina just shook her head again. “I’m sorry, I still can’t remember. Those names sound familiar but…” She sighed and leaned back against Kassim and closed her eyes. “All I have are these weird dreams and even then I don’t know if they are memories or just dreams.”

Sammy gently tugged her sister’s sleeve to get her attention. “Cat, remember that thing you were found in?” The eight year old asked quietly. Catrina looked over at Sammy out of curiosity.

“Thing?” Catrina echoed. Her mind was completely reeling with confusion now. All eyes turned to Sammy as the little girl stood up. Sammy grabbed her hand and pulled on it while doing the same to Tygra.

“Mama and Papa found you a year ago in a space pod or something and when they brought you home, Papa put it away in case something happens.” Sammy led Catrina and the Thundercats into the garage, where various tools littered in one corner of the room.

Panthro raised an eyebrow in slight interest as he noticed the pieces of technology littered on the workbench and table. “So, who’s the tech whiz?” He asked. Catrina frowned a bit as Sammy released her and Tygra to walk over to a nearby shelf.

“Dad’s the tech whiz. He works with computers and stuff; he likes tinkering with things.” Catrina replied as she reached up to turn on the light bulb that hung over head. She had to jump a few times before she was able to grab the string that tied into the base of the light bulb. Her eyes widened when she looked over at Sammy. Sammy had climbed up onto a pile of boxes and her foot was at the edge of one while she stood on her tippy toes to reach for some unknown object on the top shelf. “Sammy! Look out!”

It was already too late. The box under the girl had slipped off and Sammy started to fall backwards. Her brown curls of hair seemed to come undone from the ribbon she wore in her hair as her small hands reached out to grab onto something. Catrina tried to run over to catch her sister, but Wilykat had leapt off the railing of the stairs that he and Wilykit were sitting on and he caught her first.

Sammy blushed a bit as she looked up into the Thunderkitten’s eyes. Wilykat sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. “That was close.” He said more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Catrina relaxed a bit, but she narrowed her eyes as she walked up to Wilykat and her sister. Her gaze was focused on the brunette in his arms. “Don’t ever do that again, Samantha! You know that you’re supposed to ask someone for help if you need something that’s out of your reach!”

Tears filled Sammy’s green eyes and she looked away, “I-I’m sorry, Catrina.” Her voice came out as a small whimper as she buried her face into Wilykat’s shoulder.

Catrina mentally cursed herself while putting a hand to her forehead. Everything that had happened was putting a big mental strain on her nerves. The cat girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to calm down before she opened her eyes again. She gently took Sammy from Wilykat and hugged her sister. “No, don’t be.” Catrina whispered while rubbing Sammy’s back.

“By the way, what were you trying to get, Sammy?” Catrina asked, feeling something between them. Her sister held up a small circular object that reminded Catrina of a communicator of some type. Like her pendent and the symbols that were on the Thundercats’ outfits, it had the same black cat against a red background, only the communicator was blinking red like her pendant. “Where…?”

“Papa was tinkering with it a few nights ago, and it came off of the clothes you wore when he first found you.” Sammy answered as she wiped her eyes. “For the first two months, all you talked about was Thundera and your friends.” The little girl then gently slipped herself out of her sister’s arms and walked over to another corner of the garage where a something big was hidden under a big dusty cloth. Sammy pulled off the cloth, causing the dust to fly up.

Catrina sneezed a few times, as did a few of the Thundercats before she was able to see what was hiding underneath a cloth. It was a solid metal space capsule with a glass window on it and it was about the size of an average sized man. Maybe a bit bigger.

Lion-O’s golden eyes widened in surprise at seeing the suspension capsule. He watched in silence as Panthro stepped forwards and grabbed the space pod with much ease. Panthro walked away from the group a bit and grunted slightly as he placed it on a nearby table. After looking it over for a bit, he finally turned his gaze to the others.

“This is definitely one of the Suspension Capsules from our flag ship.” The grey-blue Thunderian said, after prying the said object open and looking inside of it.

“So, does it mean that she’s Lina?” Lion-O asked a second later. He turned his gaze to the Thundercat Technician with a hopeful and yet curious look that swam in his amber depths. His red mane-like hair followed his head’s movements as he studied the inquisitive look in his friend’s crimson gaze.

Panthro put a hand to his chin, going into thought at hearing Lion-O’s question. “I think that would be up to you and Tygra to decide. Both of you know her best, and Tygra is the one with the mental bond with her.”

Catrina frowned as the adult Thundercats all started talking amongst themselves about her while she, Sammy, and the Thunderkittens were left to stand there. She did not liked being talked about when she is just standing right there. “Ok, so even Thunderian adults do the same thing as human adults.” She said loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room, “Talk about someone who’s standing right here and ignore the kids in the room, only to leave them to get into trouble. And then when they finally realized what the kids get into, they will get mad and rant about how kids are supposed to learn responsibility?” She twirled her finger in a circular motion as if to indicate something, “It’s an endless cycle of hypocrisy.”

Sammy’s eyes widened and she immediately grabbed onto her sister’s side. She did not want to any trouble to be started. Catrina was known for her bold and outgoing personality. At least to her, she was. “C-cat, it’s not nice to say stuff like that.” She whispered quietly at seeing Panthro giving her sister an annoyed look that was border-lining anger.

Catrina blinked and gave a nervous smile as she raised her hands in defense. The look she was getting from Panthro was one that all adults would often give to children when annoyed or when the children were in trouble. And right now, she could tell that she was in trouble. She blinked in confusion when she saw his lips curl into a smile and Panthro let out a small laugh.

“Only a student of Tygra would say something like that.” Panthro smiled and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “But I’d never figure you to have grown so bold, Lina.” The warrior laughed again.

Catrina just shook her head while scratching the back of it. “Um, it’s Catrina now, [i] _if[/i]_ I am Lina.” She replied softly. She felt somewhat more relaxed knowing that some part of her knew that the Thundercats meant no harm to her, but Panthro was still intimidating with just his appearance alone. She then looked at Tygra in mild confusion and curiosity. “And…what’s this about a mental bond?”

Tygra felt his heart sink a bit lower at hearing Catrina say that as he began to answer her question. “Whenever a Thunderian is born, they are assigned a mentor, depending on what kind of powers they exhibit upon being born. I became your mentor when you were barely an hour old and we share a mental bond.” He explained.

His words just made Catrina raise an eyebrow and her curiosity melted into confusion and disbelief. “So, you can read my mind and I can read yours?” She guessed, tilting her head to the side. She just blinked silently while trying to lock onto this [i] _mental bond[/i]_ that Tygra and Panthro mentioned.

“No, we can just sense whenever the other’s in trouble and be able to find each other rather quickly. A lot of Thunderians have mentors.” Tygra now smiled at her, seeing that her gaze flickered with interest.

“Uh-huh, and am I a Thundercat then?” Catrina asked, her gaze flickering between Lion-O and Tygra now. Lion-O shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a second before looking straight back at her.

“Yes, you are. You’re a Thunderian and a Thundercat.” Lion-O answered resting his arms at his sides.

“Well, that’s enough for me, for now.” Catrina said nervously. She picked up Sammy and started for the door, “Time for us to get back to our lives because none of this is making sense.”

“Cat! It does to make sense!” Sammy replied as she hung upside down from her sister arms. She was lucky that she was wearing her pajama pants instead of a nightdress.

“No it doesn’t. We’re still dreaming and I need some coffee to wake me up.” Catrina carried Sammy into the kitchen now. “Either, I need a good slap or a good pinch.”

Sammy reached up and pinched her sister’s arm with a giggle. “There, is that real enough for you?”

“You little…” Catrina shot her sister a playful glare before setting her onto her feet. The pinch did hurt though and falling from her second story bedroom with those Space Pirates swiping at her was real enough for her. She looked over when she heard some footsteps coming up the short set of steps from the garage. Cheetara had stepped in, along with Lynx-O, Pumyra, and Bengali.

“Catrina, is it? We were wondering if we can stay here for a few days?” Cheetara asked politely as she stepped into the kitchen first.

“Um, yea. I don’t see why not but don’t you all have to go back to…your home?” Catrina blinked in confusion at the woman’s question.

“Actually, the Feliner is still in its prototype stage and I need a day or two to make sure it’s in top condition before we actually go home.” Panthro said loudly as he, Lion-O, and Tygra emerged from the Garage.

“Well, then I guess you all can stay.” Catrina bit her lip nervously, but she cracked a smile as Wilykat’s stomach let out a hungry growl.

“My stomach’s starving! Do you have anything to eat?” The Thunderkitten asked with a faint blush as everyone seemed to laugh.

Catrina smiled with a nod. She quickly ushered everyone, save for Sammy and Kassim out of the kitchen so that she could cook. She then turned to her sister with a grin. “Well, Sammy, we have a lot of people to cook for, think they’ll like my omelettes?”

Sammy giggled and nodded as she got onto the stepladder beside her sister. “Of course they will. You’re a great cook, Cat.”

Catrina laughed a bit as the phone rang. She smiled more at seeing her sister’s face light up. Sammy squealed and quickly jumped off the stepping ladder to run over to the phone. “I’ll get it!”

“No, you will not!” Catrina yelled, racing over to answer the phone as well. Sammy beat her to the phone hanging on the wall and she picked up the receiver, but she handed it to Catrina with an innocent smile. She had been eagerly awaiting a phone call from their parents all week and this had to be them.

Catrina rolled her eyes at her sister blowing a silent raspberry at her while taking the phone from her. “Hello?” She asked, keeping her tone polite as Sammy held onto her arm while standing on her tippy toes to hear the conversation. The voice on the other line was soft and barely audible as it spoke. Catrina had to strain her ears just to hear the words that were being spoken.

 _“Is this the Maxwell residence?”_  The voice asked in a whispery tone. Sammy watched her sister’s lips curl into a slight frown, showing off the tip of her catlike fangs. She tilted her head to the side, allowing some loose strands of her hair to fall over to the other side of her face as the conversation continued. Kassim just curled up in his favorite spot next to the kitchen stove as he closed his eyes for a small catnap.

“Yes, might I ask who’s calling?” Catrina asked back, hiding the puzzlement in her tone. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she did not like it. It made her feel slightly uneasy. She could tell that this was not just a friendly call. Her fingers tighten around the receiver as the woman’s voice hesitated before going on.

“ _This is the International Airlines, and I’m sorry about the news I’m going to tell you.”_  Catrina frowned more now. The uneasy feeling felt like a cold ice ball that was beginning to melt from being in the heat of the desert. She did not like where this conversation was headed.

“What news?” The thirteen year old felt her eyes beginning to water but she blinked them back as the soft voice spoke once more. Sammy frowned now too as she heard the confusion in her sister’s voice. She saw the one called Lynx-O coming in and taking a seat at the table. For someone so blind, he sure could get around so easily.

His whiskers or beard twitched with every slow breath he took. Lynx-O could tell that something was wrong. He had originally set out to ask for a glass of water, but seeing as how the girls were currently having a conversation on the primitive communicative technology, he knew he would have to wait. However, things did not sound good. He could sense the sadness creeping up on the older girl and practically hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

“ _The airplane that your parents were on was headed to New York when it had malfunctioned. The plane had simply stopped and…There were no survivors.”_ That was all Catrina had heard for she released the phone, letting it swing on the twisted and curly cord as the big ball of ice in the pit of her stomach had finally melted.

Sammy frowned more and she slowly reached out for Catrina’s arm. “Cat? What’s wrong?” She asked softly. The tears that flowed down her stepsibling’s slightly furry cheeks took the eight year old aback. “Catrina?” Sammy squeaked gently in a pleading tone. She did not like the sudden silence that her sister had slipped into. It was discomforting and uneasy to say the least.

Catrina just shook her head mutely before slamming the phone back onto its hook and running out of the house. She felt her entire body trembling now. She had not felt this kind of pain in her heart in a long time. At least not since she was little when her birth mother had died and that was a lifetime ago.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catrina remembers her mother and a random memory from her childhood.

Kassim opened his eyes and immediately jumped to his four feet at hearing the phone being slammed back onto its hook. He saw Catrina running out of the kitchen. The door slammed shut behind her as she ran out. Growling softly, the male lion quickly ran to the closed door and started whining while clawing at it to be let out.

The loud noises in the kitchen brought Lion-O, Tygra, and the other Thundercats into the kitchen. Lion-O’s amber gaze flickered between Sammy, Lynx-O, and Kassim before he spoke. “What happened in here?” He asked, sensing confusion and sadness coming from Sammy and Kassim.

Tears were threatening to fall from Sammy’s eyes as she wiped them clean. “C-catrina ran off after the phone call, b-but she was upset.” The eight year old answered, barely able to speak in between breaths.

Wilykit was the one to approach her and draw her into a hug. Wilykit looked down at the younger girl and tried to give her a smile. “Maybe Catrina didn’t know how to tell you or she didn’t want you to worry about her.” Wilykit gently rubbed Sammy’s back soothingly, hoping that the girl would not cry more.

Tygra’s face broke out into confusion at hearing Sammy’s explanation. He did not know what the phone conversation was about, but he only remembered another time that Catrina had gotten this upset. He glanced at the growling Kassim scratching at the door. The lion seemed to be giving off a bewildered air of confusion and concern. He could only guess that Kassim wanted out to go to where Catrina was hiding.

“But do you know where she could have gone off too? And what had made her so upset?” Lion-O could sense Tygra’s concern and worry for the girl. The Lord of the Thundercats felt that he had to keep calm and a level head. Tygra was under enough strain already from his many sleepless nights from searching for Catrina/Lina. And Catrina now missing did not help things. It only complicated things further.  He turned his gaze to Lynx-O, who had been sitting in patient silence. If anything, the blind Thunderian could assess the situation and might be able to give some answers.

Lynx-O coughed a bit as he took a sip of water that he had gotten during the phone conversation. He may be blind, but his other senses still painted a perfect picture of the world in his mind’s eye. He could hear every beat of everyone’s heart, sense their unknown questions, and feel their stares all on him. After another sip of water, the Thunderian began to speak. “Miss Catlina, or Catrina as she is now called, had received a very upsetting phone call, and she had run out with a heavy heart.” He kept his hands on the cup of water, his seemingly glassy gaze staring at nothing in particular.

Sammy pulled away from Wilykit and ran up to him. She grabbed onto his arm with her small hands. “B-but why did she run off? What was so bad that made my sister cry?” Her words trembled as she stared up at him. Sammy did not care if she was shouting or seemed angry. She was worried about her stepsister and she did not like seeing Catrina so upset.

Again, Lynx-O sipped his water and he reached out with his free hand to ruffle her hair. “It is up to your sister to tell you, child, but if she can’t bring herself to tell you then I shall tell you.” He said calmly in his raspy wise voice. “Something terrible has happened to your parents and it is most likely that you and your sister will no longer have a family except within each other, and possibly the Thundercats if your sister allows it.”

Sammy felt her eyes tearing up more. There was a dull ache in her heart and she just wiped her eyes free of the tears that burned them, obscuring her vision in the process. She could not cry, not when Cat needed her.

Catrina was always the strong one and today’s events had led her to regaining some memories and losing their parents was a big blow, considering her sister had started to regain her memories of her life before this year.

Finally calming down, Sammy looked over at Kassim, who had grown quiet now, but he had hunkered down to the floor. His tail swished gently back and forth with much impatience. She knew he wanted to go to Catrina’s side. The girl walked over to the door and the minute she turned the knob and opened the door, she was sent to the floor from Kassim running out of the house and into the outside world.

\---

She took a deep breath, her body rattled from the intake as she suppressed the sadness that ached at her heart. Catrina closed her eyes. Her hands curled weakly into fists as strange and yet familiar memories rolled back into her heart and surfaced into her mind.

\---

  _Two Thunderian children were playing in a small courtyard with a big tree that stood in the middle. A young Lion-O and a young Catlina were chasing each other. Catlina wore a blindfold over her eyes while Lion-O sat, perched on one of the lower branches of the trees. Her light brown-blonde hair trailed over her face as she tried to follow the sound of Lion-O’s voice. Lina carefully held out her hands before her to keep from tripping over anything as she called out to Lion-O._

_“Thunder.” Lina called, straining her ears to hear her friend._

_“Ho!” Lion-O replied from a branch above her. Lion-O put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing._

_The game that they were playing was also a form of training to help Thunderians enhance all their senses, including their hearing, sight, smell, and touch. Of course, Lina and Lion-O did not know that. Their fathers told them that it was a game that they had often played as kids. The game was called Thunder Ho! It pretty much worked like our game of Marco Polo where we are blindfolded or close our eyes and have to follow our hearing to get our targets._

_Lina stopped at the trunk of the tree and her small-clawed hands ran over its rough surface. She giggled a bit and called out the words again, earning another “Ho!” from her friend. Furrowing her eyebrows, the cat girl turned her head up to where she thought Lion-O’s voice was coming from._

_A single grown Thunderian man stood nearby. His blonde mane-like hair blew in the light breeze as he watched from the railing of the balcony. Claudus rested his hands on the stone railing and smiled softly at seeing the two childhood friends at play. What he would not give to be that young again; to be carefree and have no worries in the world. Claudus chuckled a bit as Lina tried to reach his son in the tree. He shook his head before turning to see a Jaguar Thunderian approaching his side._

_He gave a wide smile to his friend as Jaga stopped beside him. His smile turned into a frown at seeing the dismal look in his friend’s eyes. “Jaga?” Claudus asked softly._

_He knew that Jaga had been waiting for some news of his wife and the birth of his latest child, who was said to be a boy, but Lina’s mother had always been sick and she had barely survived giving birth to Lina. Many doctors had warned her mother not to try for another child, but Lina’s parents had wanted another child to raise with Lina._

_The look on Jaga’s face told him that Jaga had been to see the Thunderian doctors about his wife’s pregnancy. Claudus knew it was not good news either._

_Jaga shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck gently. “It’s bad news, my friend.” The Jaguar whispered more to himself then to Claudus. Jaga looked over at their children playing in the courtyard. His lips curled into a faint smile at seeing how happy his daughter looked while playing with his student, Lion-O._

_Claudus frowned as he studied Jaga’s profile from the side. “Do you want me to tell the children?” He asked, using one of his hands to gently touch his beard in silent thought._

_Jaga shook his head as he slipped off his helmet. He tucked his helmet under one arm and made for the steps that led down to the Palace Courtyard. “I’ll tell Lina in private.” He said softly. Even his voice was sad. Claudus nodded as he began to follow his friend and advisor to where the children were playing._

_“Lion-O!” Lion-O had jumped out of the tree and was wrestling with Lina or rather Lina was trying to pin him to the ground. Both children looked up at hearing the loud voice of Claudus. Lina’s eyes lit up at seeing her father and Godfather. Releasing her friend, she ran over to Claudus and threw her arms around one of his legs before doing the same to her father._

_“Papa, Uncle Claudus! Lion-O scared me!” She said with a shrill giggle. Lion-O just stuck his tongue out at her, pouting in a playful manner._

_“Did not,” The Thunderian Prince replied with his arms crossed. Lion-O just smiled as he hugged his father as well. Jaga just gave a sad smile as he knelt to eye level with his daughter. Lina frowned a bit at sensing the sadness coming from her father._

_“Papa?” Lina looked up into his red eyes and stared back at him in confusion as the warrior that was her father picked her up into his arms. She blinked as Jaga spoke._

_“Come, Lina. We have to talk.” Jaga said softly as he carried her away_

_Lion-O’s nose crinkled a bit as he watched his teacher walk off. The young cub then turned his amber gaze to his father. “Father? What is wrong with Jaga? What happened?” He asked. He stared into his father’s icy gray eyes for answers. He had never seen Jaga so quiet and miserable._

_Claudus placed an arm over his son’s shoulder and hugged him to his body as they watched Jaga carry Lina over to the shadows of a stone overpass. Jaga and Lina were mere shadows now since they were no longer in the sun. “Lina’s mother died while giving birth early this morning, Lion-O, and the baby died as well.” Lion-O’s father explained gently. Lion-O’s own mother had died when Lion-O was barely a year old but Lion-O did not have enough memories of her to even remember her by._

_Lion-O’s eyes went wide in shock and he looked up at his dad before looking over to Jaga and Lina. He saw Lina’s small form slowly backing away from Jaga. She just stood there crying, but when her father reached out to comfort her, Lina took off running. Only Lion-O knew where she would be running off to._

_Jaga let out a sad sigh as he stood up to full height now. He noticed Claudus and Lion-O staring at him. He knew things were not going to go well. Lina had sensed what was going to happen and what words were going to be spoken long before they could happen._

_Claudus watched as his son ran off after Lina before turning to Jaga. “So, what exactly happened, Jaga?” He asked quietly, not knowing the whole story except for what he had heard. He knew that Jaga and his wife, Lina’s mother, Lenna had wanted another child after they had Lina, but Lenna had been sickly since childhood and she had barely survived giving birth to Lina. Jaga and his wife had spent many years trying and after several miscarriages, Lenna was able to carry the latest baby up to eight months._

_Jaga let out another sigh and he closed his eyes, trying to blink his tears and his pain. Jaga was always known as a stoic and calm warrior. He was known for his kind words, his compassion towards others, and his words of wisdom but none of that could help him now. “Lenna died in childbirth as I have told you before, but the baby, my son, was stillborn*.” He said, his beard moving with his every spoken word, “He had died sometime while inside the womb and we didn’t know it. Not even the doctors.”_

_Claudus’ eyes went wide in shock and he coughed a bit. He too felt a small ache in his heart. All Thunderians could feel each other’s pain on some level but only those who shared a strong bond could truly feel the other’s pain. “I’m sorry to hear about Lenna’s death, my friend.” The Thundercat Lord said softly, placing a hand on Jaga’s shoulder, “Lina was so excited about becoming a big sister and looking forward to seeing her mother again. Even Lion-O was looking forward to seeing Lenna again.”_

_Jaga nodded. He gave his lord and friend a small smile. “I know, but Lina…”_

_“…Will be alright, Jaga.” Claudus replied, “Our children know that no matter what happens, we’ll never leave them, and nor will their mothers.”_

_\---_

_Lion-O had found her sitting in a large White leaved Willow Tree. The pale leaves of the willow tree barely touched the ground, each one acted like a barrier that shielded whoever sat beneath it or in its branches from the outside world. Lina and her mother had always sat under this same tree. This tree had become Lina’s hiding spot whenever she was upset or scared in her mother’s absence._

_He looked around, trying to spot Lina’s exact location amongst the branches when a shower of flower petals showered him from above. The young Thunderian reached up and using his legs to find some good footing in the side of the tree, he pulled himself to the next branch and continued to climb up the tree until he was on the branch just below his childhood friend._

_Her long light blonde-brown hair had fallen over her face as she kept her face buried into her arms that rested on her upraised knees that were drawn to her small chest.  Her entire body shook, trembling from the force of crying._

_Lion-O felt his heart stinging from the pain of seeing the girl before him crying. He did not like seeing Lina sad, whether she was his best friend or betrothed. He lifted a hand and lightly grabbed onto the branch Lina was perched on before pulling himself up to it. He sat before her and embraced her, as he slipped his arms around the girl. “Lina, don’t cry. Aunt Lenna is not gone forever; at least that is what Father always says about my mom. She’s always going to be with you in your heart.” Lion-O said soothingly to her. He felt her tears, hot and wet, falling onto his tunic as he hugged her._

_“B-but L-lion-O, she…Mama died.” Lina whimpered. She buried her face into his shoulder, allowing Lion-O to hold her into his lap now. Lion-O was only about a head taller than she was since she was a bit on the short side in comparison to other Thunderian children. “She was supposed to come see me after the baby was born. S-she wasn’t supposed to die!”_

_Lion-O could not help, but feel sympathy for her. He knew that Lina was close with her mom, but Lina had not been able to see her mother within the last three months because of all the complications that her mother’s childhood sickness had inflicted on the pregnancy. The six year old just frowned a bit but he still held Lina close to him. He did not know what to say for a few minutes until he smiled and looked down into her eyes. His free hand lifted her chin up and he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. “You don’t have to feel sad, Lina. My mom will take care of Aunt Lenna in the Great Beyond*.”_

_Lina finally stopped crying and looked up at hearing his words. She managed to crack a small smile at Lion-O now. “Really?” She asked quietly._

_Lion-O returned Lina’s smile and nodded, wiping another tear away. “Yea; along with your little brother.” He replied. Lion-O did not know whether it was actually true or not but he wanted to see Lina happy again._

_Lina smiled more now and she hugged him tightly with a giggle. “Thank you, Lion-O.” The girl murmured against his cheek as she kissed it._

\---

Catrina sighed and opened her eyes at the memory. There was still an ach in her heart, but it had dulled out some. She lifted her left hand to stare at the palm when she heard a growling noise. It was not a deadly growl; it was the growl of Kassim. Catrina looked down at the base of the tree to see Kassim staring up at her with his amber-green eyes. His front paws were clawing at the tree trunk as he attempted to climb up the tree to her.

“Great, now everyone’s gonna follow him to me.” She muttered under her breath and better yet, she heard Sammy and Lion-O running after him.

Sammy stopped when she saw Kassim at the foot of the tree trunk. When she looked up, she saw Catrina’s foot dangling from a branch. “Catrina! There you are!” The third grader called. Sammy nearly stumbled backwards as her sister jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. She had to hang onto Lion-O just to steady herself.

Catrina immediately found herself being pinned down by Kassim as he jumped at her and knocked her over. She felt his pink tongue brushing against her cheek as he licked her. “Kassim! Get off of me, you over grown fur ball!” Catrina tried to push her feline companion off her but her struggles just made the lion weigh her down even more.

“I’m being smothered! Kas-sim!” She finally gave up and just laid there with Kassim still on her while a loud thrum rumbled deep from his throat.

“This is so that you won’t run away again.” Sammy said, putting her hand to her hips. She looked down at her sister with a small frown, earning a roll of the eyes from her. “Cat, I’m serious! You ran away and pushed your friends away while doing it.”

Catrina just sighed, feeling a bit annoyed by Sammy’s words. “I didn’t mean to push people away, Sammy. I just didn’t know how to deal with it.” She said softly. The thirteen year old closed her eyes in order to block out the tears that were starting to burn at her eyes.

Sammy’s face softened and she frowned again. “But why did you push everyone away, Cat?” She asked curiously. She hated seeing her sister so upset.

“Because that stupid call reminded me of when my real mother had died; I was having a good life just like I was when I was going to cook and then suddenly out of nowhere, my father, Jaga, I think he was called, had told me that my mother had died.” Catrina whispered gently, keeping her eyes closed. The memory replayed in her mind repeatedly. The pain was more real now as her heart started to remember it too. Hearing some footsteps, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the other Thundercats walking over to them.

Lion-O frowned as well. He remembered that day quite well and it surprised him that Catrina still remembered that day. The Lord of the Thundercats gently knelt down beside her. He started to reach out to comfort her when he suddenly stopped. “I remember that day.” Lion-O said quietly, his words surprising Lina. “We were playing when Jaga told you. You ran off to the Willow Tree that your mother had often sat under.”

“You were extremely upset because your mother had died in childbirth and you weren’t able to see her for three or four months.”

Catrina’s whole body became tense with shock and she finally looked up at Lion-O. Her tears had stained her face as she sat up. “All of these dreams aren’t just dreams after all then.” She whispered. Wiping her tears away, Catrina looked at the Thundercats that had all gathered around her, Lion-O, and Sammy. Kassim had slipped off her and had instead resorted to rolling in the grass.

“What dreams, Cat?” Sammy stared at her sister in curiosity. She knew that Catrina had been having many dreams since she first arrived on First Earth, but she did not know that the dreams were of Catrina’s past.

Catrina wiped the last of her tears away before answering the little girl’s question while Lion-O helped her up. “My past, Sammy. All of those dreams that kept me up at night were of my past. Like last night, I dreamt of the day that we had to leave Thundera.” She said quietly, “Everything had been hectic this past year and with my memories now resurfacing, my life has been more confusing than usual.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about anything now.” Wilykit replied with a smile at her friend. “We’re all here now and everyone’s not going to leave you now.”

Catrina laughed bit and shook her head as she focused her gaze on the red haired Thunderkitten. “I know and I’m glad of that.” She felt more at ease now that she was able to let out all of her emotions. Catrina scratched the side of her face as they all now started heading back to the house. “So, who’s hungry?” She asked with a sheepish grin. Her words made Wilykat grab his stomach with a groan, and she could not help, but laugh at this.

Sammy hung back a bit as they all started to head back. The little girl looked over in the distance. A grey-blue light glowed faintly. She nodded a bit at seeing the light take on the hazy form of a catlike man dressed in a cape. Sammy allowed herself to smile a bit, though it was barely noticeable. “I’m trying to help her as best as I can, Jaga.” She whispered. The ghost disappeared as Sammy heard her name being called. The brown haired girl looked back to see Catrina calling for her. Giving the blue light a final glance, Sammy started running after the others.


	6. Chapter Five

Catrina sat there in the seat of the bay window, staring at the Thundercats insignia she held in her hands. A few locks of her blonde hair slipped off her shoulder as she held it up for a closer look. Tygra had told her that this was a symbol that tied the Thundercats together. Namely if Lion-O swung the Sword of Omens, everyone would be able to feel the pull of him calling to them. Her blue eyes just stared at the black cat shadow against the red background with many thoughts dancing across her mind. She had been a Thundercat before and according to Lion-O and Tygra, she still is, even though she didn’t feel much like one at this very moment.

It was slightly dark inside her room and the only light she had was the one that streamed in through the window. The sun was up and its golden light bathed Catrina’s room in a warm golden glow. She let out a sigh before stuffing the emblem into her pants pocket. The girl looked down at the red lumpy furred figure that lay under her upraised legs. Its whiskers twitched as did its ears on occasion and its entire body shuddered with every quiet breath it breathed.

This is Snarf, the housekeeper and friend of the Thundercats, or at least that’s what Snarf had said when Catrina had spotted him in her kitchen. Upon talking with him, Catrina had remembered him and now with her being found, Snarf had glued himself to her side, acting like her nurse maid like he had been a year ago to her and Lion-O. But it was always in Snarf’s nature to care obsessively about the well being of others.

Snarf was currently fast asleep with his legs curled up under his thick tail and his chin resting on his arms. The overgrown alien cat creature almost looked adorable when he was not worrying about everything in every possible waking moment. Catrina just shook her head. Snarf had come across as slightly annoying to her at first since he wouldn’t leave her side but she got used to it after a day or two since Sammy was the same way.

She gently reached out with her left hand and gently touched one of Snarf’s floppy ears. His fur felt surprisingly soft despite the ruffled appearance. Snarf merely opened his eyes a bit, making the beady red irises look nothing more than little half moons before closing them again. She watched in silent amusement as he stretched his entire body out like a normal cat before turning around a bit and curling back into his little spot under her knees.

“Heehee. Snarf, you’re an amusing ball of fluff.” Catrina said gently, petting the yellow mess of fur on his head before turning her gaze elsewhere to the window on her other side. She could see Sammy laughing and giggling while clinging to Wilykat as he chased after his sister, Wilykit, on his space board. Kassim was running alongside them, trying to tackle the Thunderkittens. They were annoying him apparently. The Feliner was in the backyard as well, and she could see half of the air/space ship poking out from the odd angle she was looking down at the yard. Panthro, being not within her sight, was obviously inside, working on the ship. Catrina felt a small pang in her heart as she tore her gaze off of the scene outside. It wasn’t that she disliked Wilykit and Wilykat, it was just that seeing her sister being clingy with Wilykit and Wilykat made her…jealous, maybe?

For the past few days while the Thundercats were all waiting on Panthro’s work on the Feliner to be done, Sammy had been bonding with the twins while Catrina, herself, has been more or less getting reacquainted with Tygra and Lion-O. But despite having started her mental training up with her mentor again, Catrina had kept herself away from everyone else, save for Snarf, who kept following her around. She would stay holed up in her room, only to come out to cook food or to train with Tygra. Other than that, she would keep to herself.

She didn’t know why she didn’t try mingling with her fellow Thundercats. All she knew was that she felt awkward being around them. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. She had joined in on a lot of the Council meetings they’ve had in the dining room, which was the only place to seat everyone, including Sammy. During these meetings, Catrina would find her mind wandering somewhere else and if someone spoke to her or if she became the center of attention, her whole body would freeze up and she would instantly lose her voice. Catrina can’t handle public speaking, let alone being able to speak in front of a small gathering, or even a few people. She didn’t have the charisma for that.

She let out a soft sigh before finally sitting up more. An ache crept up on her back, making the Thunderian cringe a bit at the pain. It was the type of ache that comes from having stayed in the same position for such a long time. Slowly and gently moving her entire body so as not to make the soreness unbearable, Catrina swung her legs, being careful not to hit Snarf, over to the side of the bay seat and rose to her feet. The ground felt relatively cold in the warm summer sun as she stood up.

Snarf let out a soft yawn and blinked, finally opening his eyes. He stared up at her in curiosity, his left ear twitching a bit. “Lina? What’s wrong?” He asked, getting to his feet and hands now.

Catrina smiled sheepishly at him, not knowing what to say. “I’m just getting tired of being cooped up in this room, that’s all, Snarf.” She said nervously. She saw Snarf’s ears rise a bit and what appeared to be a hopeful look glittered in his eyes. His whiskers twitched a bit.

“Are you going to spend some time with the others?” Snarf asked, now propping himself up on his tail. Catrina just rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit awkward at his question. It was part of her plan to try, but she didn’t exactly feel at home with everyone.

“Um, maybe.” She said quietly. Her eyes widened at seeing Snarf’s hopeful expression melting into one of disappointment, maybe even sad. Catrina bit her lip and looked away. She hated seeing others feeling so disappointed or down because of her actions or words. The girl finally turned her blue gaze back to her former nursemaid as a question rose in her mind. Maybe Snarf could give her an honest opinion, since he wasn’t judgmental. “Um, Snarf,”

“Schnarf?” Snarf looked up at her again and he stood up on his legs now. “Lina?” He squeaked back at her. His tone was curious and his eyes were hopeful once more. Maybe she was going to change her mind? He knew she was having a hard time finding her place among the Thundercats once more, but he wanted to do everything he possibly can to help her in any way.

Catrina became red in the face as she tried to gather the words she wanted to ask him. She finally allowed herself to relax enough to gather her courage. “Do….you find me awkward?” The teen asked him, her eyes searched Snarf’s face for his reaction.

She watched his ears droop again, but that was normal for him because that showed Snarf was thinking seriously about her words. But the look on his face stood out more than his ears drooping. Snarf’s fingers played with themselves for a minute. This was another habit of his. Catrina had learned all of Snarf’s habits during the time she spent with him. Snarf only played with his fingers when he was nervous or slightly scared. Snarf was the type to want to please everybody and worry about them. He tore his gaze from her’s as he went into thought.

Snarf finally looked up at her a few minutes later before speaking. “I don’t see you that way, but you do seem a little uncomfortable around everyone.” He said softly. His large red ears remained flat against his skull as he gave her an apologetic look.

Catrina felt tears burning at her eyes as happiness danced in her heart and she quickly scooped Snarf up into her arms. She hugged the nursemaid against her body and buried her face into his fur. “Thank you, Snarf.” She whispered softly.

Snarf purred a bit and rubbed his head against her cheek. “I was glad to help, Lina. Old Snarf will always be here to help, snarf snarf.” He whispered back. He was glad to see her happy again. He had missed seeing Lina’s smile and the way her eyes lit up with happiness.

When she had calmed down, Catrina turned to the door and looked back at him as he climbed up onto her shoulder. “What do you say we go mingle with the others?” She asked. Her lips curled into a smile at seeing Snarf’s ears perk up. His eyes went wide and lit up with the same joy she felt. Catrina reached up and pet the side of his face before walking over to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall way with Snarf on her shoulder.

The hallway was cool and quiet as she closed the door behind her. Not that the Thundercats were noisy or anything, they never got steeped into watching TV or even talk in loud voices like normal people would. Catrina could still hear their voices and on occasion, their movements when they moved, but that was it and the noises from Panthro working on the Feliner outside was pretty normal too since he was known to keep himself busy with making adjustments on all technological inventions and working on new projects.

Bengali was the first to see her to come off the stairs as she got to the foot of the stairs. His blue eyes widened in surprise and delight, and the white tiger smiled faintly at her. “Miss Lina, it’s good to see you up and about.” He said, not knowing what to say to the Thundercats’ future Lady. He was somewhat relieved that she returned his smile just as shy as his was. Bengali is known to be soft spoken like Tygra, but he was a little more outgoing and bolder than his orange counterpart.

“Yea, hello, Bengali.” Catrina murmured shyly as she shifted on her feet nervously. She didn’t know what to say to him really, aside from the usual greetings of hello. She looked over at a Thunderian woman sitting next to him. Pumyra’s attention was currently focused on the book sitting in her lap.

Her red eyes were narrowed in focused concentration as they skimmed across whatever text she was reading. Her dark brown hair faded to a white in the front, seemingly to barely move with the supple movements of her head. Catrina felt a nervous blush rising on her cheeks at seeing how much skin was revealed from under the puma’s tunic dress.

Sensing that Pumyra had noticed her staring, Catrina quickly looked down to her feet and shifted on her feet again. Snarf rubbed her cheek again.

“Is anything wrong, Miss Lina?” Pumyra asked curiously while still being polite. Pumyra was known for her sharp tongue and medical skills, but her agile abilities were what really set her off from the other Thundercats.

“No, I was just thinking of something, that’s all.” Catrina mumbled. She started to walk off to the kitchen where the others were when she noticed Lynx-O sitting in her father’s recliner, only Lynx-O didn’t have it in the laying position. Now that she was close to him, she could see him better. Lynx-O’s eyes were shut and the skin around was a pale pink color, on the verge of being a deep scarlet hue. His eyes seemed like they were glued shut for he never opened them.

Lynx-O felt Catrina’s presence near him and he eased his head in her direction. “Is there something wrong, Miss Lina?” He asked in a soft, but strong voice. His speckled beard moved with every spoken word, making it seem like they were alive on their own. The Lynx could sense the brimming sadness coming from the young girl.

Her emotions were a bundle of confusion as she bit her lip to keep from crying. “Y-your eyes.” Catrina whispered, her voice cracking a bit. “You’re blind, and it was because of me.” A new memory started to surface from the depths of her soul.

Or rather an image. It was of her and Lynx-O with Pumyra and Bengali on the day of Thundera’s destruction. They were trying to get to the Flag Ship before it took off when Catrina (called Lina back then) had tripped and fell. Bengali and Pumyra were a bit further ahead. Catrina had landed next to a geyser that spat out hot air and on occasions, lava. Because the ground was shaking, the trembling had caused a crack in the ground and the eruption of the entire planet pushed the lava to the surface. Lynx-O was the first to notice the geyser and had run to her side. But as soon as he had her in his arms, a stream of hot air came up and hit him in the eyes, thus blinding him for the rest of his life. Catrina’s powers had allowed her to feel the pain that he felt when his eyes had burned.

As if she were reliving that very moment, Catrina slowly reached up to touch her face as she felt the echoes of Lynx-O’s pain from long ago. Tears burned at her eyes and she felt them starting to stream down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Lynx-O.” She whispered.

Tygra stood in the door way of the kitchen, hidden from view, watching as his student struggled with her own inner battle. Tygra wanted to go to her side and hug her, but he knew that he had to let Catrina learn to be independent and not be overprotective of her. He couldn’t help it sometimes. He had been with Catrina since she was born. He was there when she first walked and said her first word, which were actually two words: “Lion-O and Tygra,” when she started to crawl; he was with her every step of the way.

Granted that Catrina was still raised by her parents, but he still had a hand in raising her. Catrina had become like a daughter and a younger sister to him during the years they’ve spent together. Tygra did not want to become a mentor to anyone originally but the second one of the Thunderian nurses had placed the then tiny baby that was Catrina into his arms, a bond was born. It was then that the architect had decided to give the whole mentor idea a chance. It didn’t become one of those choices that he had come to regret either. Becoming Catrina’s Teacher was possibly the best choice he had ever made.

Tygra looked over at feeling Cheetara’s hand on his shoulder as the said Cheetah Woman came to his side as silently as ever. “She’ll be ok, Tygra.” She whispered silently to him. Her orange gaze flickered over to Catrina standing before Lynx-O, the girl’s body shaking. She knew it was taking all of Tygra’s will power to keep from walking over to Catrina and comforting the girl.

“I know that, Cheetara.” Tygra whispered listlessly back, keeping his gaze on Catrina. It was guilt that made him even more protective than ever. The guilt of having not found Catrina sooner so that she wouldn’t have lost her memories of her life as a Thundercat.

Lynx-O sat straighter in the chair and he reached out with his hand to touch the girl’s cheek. He could smell her tears and heard the sadness in her voice. “Do not dwell on the past, Lady Lina. As the future Lady of the Thundercats, it becomes our duty to protect you and Lord Lion-O at all costs, even if it means dying a thousand times over.” He whispered, wiping away her tears under her eyes.

“But…” Catrina blinked back her tears and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “Why? Why do we have to follow these laws? I know they’ve been drilled into us all at birth, but sometimes it’s best to follow your heart and instincts then some laws that we have obeyed our entire lives.” She noticed all the other Thundercats now gathered in the living room and Sammy was standing in the middle of them. Her entire body froze up and became tense at having let Sammy see her cry. “S-Sammy.”

Sammy just stood there in silence between Wilykit and Wilykat, staring at her sister. She saw tears in Catrina’s blue eyes. Not wanting to see her sister cry anymore, the third grader immediately ran up to Catrina and threw her small arms around her sister’s waist, burying her face into Catrina’s body. “You don’t have to cry anymore, Cat.” She breathed against her clothes.

“W-who says I was crying?” Catrina whispered in quiet protest, but she found herself holding Sammy closer as she buried her face into Sammy’s soft brown hair and sniffled quietly. She hated crying in front of her sister. For the past several months of being Sammy’s older sister, Catrina had buried her tears and her emotions, all for Sammy’s sake. She did not want the girl to see her losing after being so strong for so long. Catrina’s entire body trembled a bit from the force of the sobs that were starting to building up in the back of her throat.

“I do and it is obvious because of all the tears, sis.” Sammy hugged her sister even tighter as she looked up into her eyes. Catrina’s eyes were starting to become red and puffy, if it were even possible for a Thunderian to get puffy skin under the fur that made up their skin. She nearly stepped back as the older girl fell to her knees and buried her face into her neck. Catrina would only bury her face into someone’s neck if she were extremely upset. “Why are you crying, Cat?”

“Because I’m selfish.” She heard her step-sister whisper against her neck. Sammy felt Catrina holding her closer. The eight year old earthling had learned long ago to let Catrina let out all of her emotions and let her talk instead of pressing her for answers. All Sammy could do was rest her hands onto her sibling’s shoulders and listen. “I am crying because I was always so selfish. Everyone has always had to deal with my temper tantrums. I had pushed my father away when my mom died; caused Lynx-O to go blind all because I did not want to leave the doll Mama gave me behind.”

Catrina took in a shaky breath as she continued, “I pushed Jaga away and had a complete melt down. The only people I had let in were Tygra and Lion-O, but it was only because I blamed my father for mom’s death.”

“But why?” Sammy asked in soft voice.

“Because I have these powers that allow me to feel the emotions of others. I had sensed my mother’s pain and my father’s worry, but I blamed him because he was always worried about what was going on in the palace rather than my mother’s well being or my feelings. That is why I was always training with Tygra. I spent so much time with Tygra during my childhood that I nearly forgot that Jaga was my father. During the last few months of my mother’s pregnancy, I was left in the care of Lion-O’s father, Uncle Claudus and my training had stopped altogether so that Lion-O’s presence could be used to get my mind off of my mother. It worked…for awhile.

Tygra would deliver letters once a week from my mother, each one talking about how she was faring, but as more time passed, she became sicker and the pregnancy was failing. Eventually, Jaga chose to deliver the bad news of Mama’s death himself. I blew up at him. My lack of training had made me distance myself from him and everyone else. Only Tygra and Lion-O could keep me happy and calm.”

Sammy just listened, shifting a bit in her sister’s embrace. She could feel the sadness in Catrina’s word that left her lips. She dared not try and pull away from Catrina. She did not want to anyways. Sammy wanted to help her sister become happy again.

Catrina held Sammy closer as more memories surfaced and she continued to speak, “I did not care that I had hurt him because in my eyes, all I needed were Lion-O and Tygra, and it stayed that way up until a few days before the Mutants attacked Thundera. My engagement with Lion-O was made official and I was completely happy. I had gotten my first kiss from Lion-O, too, since we had grown up together. We did not care that we were put into an arranged marriage or not, we were happy being in each other’s presence and Lion-O had given me this necklace to symbolize our engagement—no, our friendship.”

Everyone in the room could tell that Catrina was calmer now for her body had relaxed and she no longer took deep gulps of breath while struggling with her tears. Lion-O suppressed his blush at hearing Catrina’s words. Sure, he was in the body of a fully-grown man but he still had the mind of a thirteen-year-old boy and he felt somewhat awkward, but not strange, to be in Catrina’s presence. He knew that he could never stop caring for her, especially not since him and Tygra had spent so much time believing that she was still alive.

The young lord of the Thundercats let his arms hang at his sides as he kept his golden gaze focused on the girl hugging her sister. The only problem that kept him from being with Catrina officially was the fact that Catrina was still a child and he would have to wait until she was at least eighteen before he could marry her.

Catrina sighed again, feeling herself becoming calmer by the second. “I remember when all of us left Thundera, we had to leave Pumyra, Lynx-O, and Bengali behind. I could not speak because I was so upset, and I felt all of Thundera’s pain as it blew up. I did not speak for the remainder of the voyage and when the Mutants had found our flagship, they attacked. I was scared, and I mean literally scared, Sammy. Lion-O had inherited the Sword of Omens that day, but he could not wield it because it was so heavy. Lion-O, Snarf, and I were held up in the room that father had kept the Sword of Omens in. Some of the mutants had managed to slip in. Snarf tried to protect me and Lion-O, but he got caught and…I was so scared. I literally clung to Lion-O.

I remember feeling Lion-O’s entire body shaking with fear as he struggled with the sword. Despite his trembling and the Sword of Omens being so heavy, he managed to ward the Mutants off. We were all put into the suspension capsules while dad stayed behind to…sacrifice himself.” Catrina’s eyes went wide at her last words. Her arms slipped off of Sammy as fresh tears revealed themselves in her eyes. “H-he, Jaga did not make it. He—papa…”

She buried her face into her hands as she started to cry again. “I really am selfish! Oh God, Sammy, my father gave his life up to protect me and everyone… I do not deserve to be a Thundercat!”

Tygra’s eyes widened at hearing Catrina hearing his student’s last sentence and he finally willed himself to walk up to her. He felt somewhat angry that Catrina was blaming herself and being negative about herself, but it could not be helped. Catrina had kept her emotions bottled up for so long that she did not feel the need to bother anyone else. The tiger gently walked up to the two girls. He was ready to pull Catrina into his arms and hug her when he saw Lion-O doing the same thing. Lion-O had beaten him to it and now held Catrina against him.

Lion-O held Catrina close, rubbing her back gently in hopes of calming her down. “It is not your fault, Lina. Jaga chose to do it because all of us are Thundera’s last hope of our race ever thriving. You deserve to be a Thundercat because you have always been one.” The lion breathed in her ear.

“B-but Lion-O.” Catrina whimpered, her hands gripping at the fabric of Lion-O’s clothing as she kept her face hidden from his view. “I resented him, I hated everyone for not coming to get me sooner. I erased my own memories just to spite you all!”

The moment she said that, the Sword of Omens started to glow, the red eye in its hilt becoming a bright red. Tygra was the one to notice first. “Lion-O, the Sword of Omens.” Tygra began, his voice was full of surprise. Why would the Sword of Omens be glowing at a time like this? Surely the mutants hadn’t returned yet?

Feeling a bit startled at hearing the panic in his friend’s voice, Lion-O pulled a hand from Catrina’s waist and he reached with his right hand to his left hip and withdrew the Sword of Omens from the Cat Gauntlet hooked to his belt. Holding up the sword, he stared at the hilt and into the Eye of Thundera. “Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight.” He ordered in his deep voice. Confusion graced Lion-O’s face as the sword did not respond. It continued to glow that faintly blue color.

Catrina watched Lion-O struggle with the Sword of Omens, trying to get it to respond. Something in the back of her soul stirred, telling her to reach out and touch the sword. So, she did. As soon as she did, the Sword of Omens started to glow a bit brighter and the energy that was crackling from the base of the sword near the Eye of Thundera sparked, traveling the length of the Sword’s blade to her hand. Catrina yelped as the blue sparks reached her hand and began to travel up her arm. Both she and Lion-O were enveloped by a light blue glow as the two of them held onto the sword now.

“Lina! Lion-O! What is happening?” Panthro yelled in alarm as his red gaze turned to Tygra. The technician did not like what was going on. Nothing like this had ever happened before and it was quite scary even to a brave fighter like him.

Tygra stood there, wide eyed. His entire body had grown tense as the room became bathed in a dark blue glow. What [i]was[/i] happening? This was definitely beyond even his understanding. “I-I’m not sure.” Tygra whispered, feeling the same alarm as everybody else.

Sammy took a step back, clenching her fists at her sides to still her own trembling. She knew what was happening. She saw Jaga’s blue-silhouetted form out of the corner of her eye. This was his doing. You are trying to reform us again, aren’t you, Jaga? The eight year old thought to the spirit that no one else could see.


	7. Chapter Six

Catrina’s eyes widened as she and Lion-O were engulfed in a light blue glow. She wanted to let go of the Sword of Omens, but the energy pouring from the red eye on the hilt seemed to keep her hand glued to the sword itself as well as Lion-O’s. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest despite the fear biting at her body. The girl took in a deep breath before gripping the Sword of Omens tighter. Her blue eyes seemed to be locked with the Eye of Thundera as she stared at the red catlike eye, earning what she thought was a blink from it. No sooner had she made eye contact with it than the Eye of Thundera opened and started to glow brightly.

Lion-O looked at the sword in surprise at seeing the sword reacting to Catrina. He watched as Catrina stared into the hilt, holding the blade close to her face. The ends of the hilt curled up as they often did when the Sight Beyond Sight was activated. His entire body grew tense from seeing the strange glazed look in Catrina’s eyes. It was almost rare that the Sword of Omens would stop working for him, only to work for someone else.

Catrina drew in a shaky breath before allowing the Eye of Thundera’s gaze to pierce her mind. Many images flashed through her mind, some of them of her past, and others of her desires. But one image stood out more among the others. It was of the instant the Thundercats were put into the suspension capsules. Jaga stood clearly in front of the row of suspension capsules. Catrina felt as though she were back in that very moment trapped behind the glass as he stared at her. She was not asleep yet, or at least her father had not pushed the hibernation button yet.

\---

Once everyone was fast asleep in the Suspension Capsules, Jaga walked over to the one containing his daughter. He stared at her through the glass, sadness filling his red eyes with tears. Lina mirrored his movements of placing a hand on the glass. “Papa.” Her voice squeaked as her blue eyes locked onto his crimson colored ones. Jaga took in a deep breath before speaking. He could not bear to let his daughter see him like this.

“Lina, my daughter.” The jaguar whispered gently, refraining from shedding a single tear despite his eyes burning with tears. “You must be brave and stay strong. The Eye of Thundera is about to test you and Lion-O both. What the test is, I do not know but I have done all that I can to keep you safe. I had missed most of your childhood, but I am to blame for that. I just hope you never lose yourself in this test and remember that I was always proud of you. I love you, Catlina.”

Lina’s eyes widened at seeing him lift his free hand to the button, though she could only see his hand from inside the capsule. Her heart leapt to her throat and fear gripped her entire body, holding her with an icy cold grip. She never liked being in small enclosed space such as this suspension capsule. “P-papa! No!”

The light sleeping gas that streamed into space pod cut off her words. The gas was odorless, tasteless, and invisible to the naked eye as it slowly clogged all of the young Thunderian’s senses. Her eyes became heavy with sleep. She could not hold out any longer. The more she resisted, the harder it became to stay awake. Lina could not hear the last words that her father spoke to her through the barrier that kept them apart. Her father’s voice became a faint, distant echo that was muffled and indistinguishable as sleep finally embraced her and led her into the darkness.

“Be brave my daughter. I will always be with you. Remember that.” He said these words with all the love he could muster. If only he could tell her all that was in his heart. The Jaguar touched two of his fingers to his lips before pressing them to the glass, wishing he were placing a comforting kiss on his child’s forehead. He then walked off to the pilot seat where he spent the remainder of his life, guiding the Thundercats’ ship to what would soon become their new home.

\---

Catrina breathed deeply, as if she had just been released by something that had been choking her.  
Lion-O took the sword from her as he looked at her in worry. “Lina, what did you see? Are you ok?” The Lord of the Thundercats asked, looking his friend over. Catrina just nodded her head, her entire body trembling in his arms. The girl just gripped his tunic, burying her face into his shoulder. Catrina’s entire body shook from the force of her gasping for air as she tried to calm down.

“I saw my father, Jaga.” The thirteen year old whispered as the entire room returned to its normal state. Confusion graced Lion-O’s face as it did to the other Thundercats. The young Lord stared at Catrina, prying the Sword of Omens out of her hand and setting it back into the claw gauntlet at his side. Lion-O finally slipped his arms back around Catrina and held her close.

“What did Jaga want?” He asked curiously, keeping himself composed. He did not want to come off as a complete child for asking that question. Seeing as how he was forced to mature rather quickly after him and the Thundercats landed on Third Earth, but then he did not want to intimidate Catrina with his authoritativeness. It is always a constant struggle with Lion-O to be an adult that the older Thundercats expected him to be while his true self just wanted to break free and act like a complete child that he really was. Sometimes his true self-won and Lion-O would seemingly go off the deep end and do what Tygra, Panthro, and Cheetara considers rash and immature like taking the Thundertank out for a spin unsupervised for instance. But he always remained calm, cool, and collected for the most part.

Catrina took in a deep breath and composed herself. Like Lion-O, she, too had been forced to grow up and mature quicker than she would have liked, but in her case, it was all for her foster parents’ and Sammy’s sake so that she could take care of Samantha in their place. Rubbing her eyes a bit, the thirteen year old just shook her head.

“It wasn’t him speaking directly to me. I saw a moment in the past before I was put to sleep in the suspension capsule.” She said softly, “He said something about the Sword of Omens testing us, Lion-O, and that…”

She froze at her own words, slowly turning her head to now stare Lion-O square in the face. Her entire body went rigid from shock. Sammy, holding onto Tygra, stared at her sister in complete confusion and worry. “Cat?” The girl asked in a quiet tone, “What’s wrong?”

“This…past year was nothing, but a test.” Her sister’s voice was quiet with every spoken word. The Thunderian closed her eyes to keep from crying. She hated crying in front of others, let alone to be crying at all. Catrina remained silent for a moment before opening her eyes again. Her blue eyes rested on Lion-O. “The test was to test us, Lion-O. To see how strong our bond is.”

Lion-O’s amber eyes went wide and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, releasing the girl that would one day become his wife. His gaze flickered briefly to the sword by his side before looking back at Catrina. “But why?”

Tygra’s mouth pulled back into a thoughtful frown, his eyes narrowing in thought as well. Why did the Sword of Omens tear Catrina from the rest of them? So many questions were left unanswered in his mind. No one would ever be able to understand the Eye of Thundera, let alone know its intentions.

“Tygra?” Cheetara asked, her orange gaze going to her friend. She knew he had been paying close attention to the conversation and whenever he made that small hum, he was scanning his mind for any logical answers. She knew he was deeply concerned for Catrina.

Catrina noticed the deep concentration on her mentor’s face as well and she quickly turned to him. She gave the tiger a faintly small smile as she addressed him. “I don’t think you should strain your brain in trying to understand the Eye of Thundera, Tygra.” She placed a hand on his upper arm, startling him a bit. Blue eyes locked with red as Tygra turned his head to look at her.

His lips turned back into a small smile at seeing the concern on his student’s face. Tygra felt his heart jumping a bit at her concern. He gently pulled her into a hug. “I believe you’re right, Lina. No one can understand the Eye of Thundera. Everything happens for a reason.” He said softly,

Catrina’s entire body became tense in her mentor’s arms but she found herself relaxing in Tygra’s embrace, and she lifted her arms to hug his middle as best as she could despite their size difference. “You told me that when Mama died.” Catrina whispered, looking up at him now.

“Yes and I still stand by it.” She heard the man whisper. The girl quickly pulled away and turned her gaze to Panthro.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet before speaking to the panther Thunderian. “Judging by the fact that you’re in here, it must mean that the repairs on the Feliner are done?” Catrina said softly to him.

Panthro’s lips curled back into a broad grin. His head tilted slightly in a nod as his red-orange gaze met with Catrina’s blue ones. The warrior held his stomach as he laughed a bit, still keeping that smile as he did so. “Of course it is, Lina. You think I wouldn’t be able to repair something I made myself?” He asked wholeheartedly.

Panthro’s sudden burst of laughter made Catrina jump a bit and feel a bit nervous. She found herself clinging absentmindedly to Tygra. “O-of course not.” She said meekly, giving him an awkward smile. “I never doubted you for a minute. Or a second.”

Another laugh escaped Panthro’s mouth and he quickly regained his composure. He was still grinning at her as Tygra gently reached out and placed his hand on Catrina’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid of Panthro, Lina. He won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not scared of him.” Catrina replied. She released Tygra’s arm and looked at Panthro again. Panthro was a bit intimidating with the spikes that graced his shoulders and the nun chucks that hung at his side added to the scariness. Even his deep voice made Catrina a bit nervous. Everyone laughed a bit as Tygra smiled at her.

“Anyways, how soon can we all leave?” Catrina looked back at Panthro in mild curiosity. It was then that Sammy looked at her in surprise.

“Cat? Does this mean…?” Sammy’s eyes widened at seeing her sister nod and the eight year old shrieked in happiness, throwing her arms around Catrina’s waist. She suddenly stopped herself and looked up at the Thunderian in pure confusion. “Wait, what made you change your mind, Cat?”

Again, Catrina shifted uncomfortably on her feet, keeping her gaze focused on the ground at her feet. Everyone’s eyes were on her and the same nervous feeling was returning to the pit of her stomach. “Um, well, it’ll only be a matter of time before the local authorities find out that Mom and Dad had died, if they weren’t notified already, and if and when they do find out, there would be a very slim chance that we won’t stay together.

And besides, I promised Mom and Dad that I would look after you, but also…” Catrina finally lifted her head and turned her gaze to stare straight at Lion-O as she continued. “I escaped Thundera with everyone, so, I want to be with my family.”

Panthro nodded. He reached out and ruffled Catrina’s hair with a chuckle. “Then we can leave whenever you’re ready, Lina.”

“Alright, but I’m sure we’re all tired from the excitement of today.” Catrina allowed herself to smile a bit. She finally felt a bit relaxed and glad for everyone murmuring his or her agreement. Catrina felt a bit tired from all the crying and stress that had built up within her from the events of this past week. It was only a mere week ago that Catrina considered her life normal (as far as the life of a Human went anyways) and the arrival of the Mutants and the Thundercats had changed all of that. Least did Catrina know that Fate had a lot planned for her.


	8. Maiden Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the ride to Third Earth, Catrina reflects a bit on a few memories she never knew she had.

Her blue eyes stared out of the window of the ship. Millions of stars seemed to fly on by, as Catrina remained in a world of silence, oblivious to the presence of the other passengers aboard the ship. Each little bright white light that dotted the dark blank void of space seemed to hypnotize her, holding her attention.

There was only another time that Catrina was in this kind of trance. It was a year ago when her father had called everyone to the cockpit of the flagship. Only instead of a big blue planet looming in her view, it was the red planet of Thundera and back then, Thundera had blown up before her very eyes. Now First Earth was in her view and there were no signs of the planet blowing up. Instead, the Feliner was quickly putting a lot of distance between it and First Earth, making the said planet seem like it was shrinking, as it became a little vague blue dot in the distance.

A hand reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. Catrina nearly shrieked at feeling the fingers tightening a bit on her shoulder blade.

"Cat? Are you alright?" Asked Sammy's voice, startling her again. When Catrina looked over her shoulder, she saw her sister staring at her with wide green eyes filled with curiosity. A few strands of Sammy's dark brown hair fell over to the other side of her face as the eight year old slightly tilted her head to the side.

Catrina nodded a bit. The corner of her lips pulled back into a faint smile. "Y-yea, I'm fine. Why?" The Thunderian said in response. She finally relaxed a bit as it registered in her mind where she was.

Her sister smiled back at her, confusion still on her face. "It's just that you've been staring at the window for a long while." Sammy's voice was soft and barely audible as she spoke. She withdrew her hand from Catrina's shoulder, only to let it rest at her side. She watched her stepsister shrug a bit. The little girl's eyebrows narrowed a bit in suspicion. It was strange to see Catrina all quiet, considering that Catrina was not the shy type despite her soft-spoken ways.

Catrina rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what to say. "I'm fine, Sammy. Really."

From a pile of pillows and blankets that were placed at the back of the ship, Kassim uncurled himself and came to the sisters' side. The lion let out a soft yawn-like growl as he stretched out his limbs. His golden amber eyes flickered to Catrina before he pressed his cold wet nose against her hand.

"Alright." Sammy said softly. She was still unsure of what to make of her sister's indifference. They had been on the Feliner with the Thundercats for few days now and so far, Catrina had retreated into herself. According to Tygra, it was something she had done when she and the others had escaped from Thundera. There was no explanation as to why Catrina was so quiet or distant for that matter.

Catrina stroked the top of Kassim's head, scratching behind the lion's ear before pulling away. She barely took a step when the entire ship shook violently, causing everyone to lose their balance. Catrina shrieked and quickly grabbed onto Sammy as her sister did the same, only Catrina was trembling now.

"W-what was that?" The thirteen year old whispered in a frightened tone. She looked around as Sammy hugged her middle. Catrina's entire body was trembling a bit now.

"Cat?" Sammy started. The eight year old looked at her sister in confusion, but yelped, as there was another violent shake. The twins, Wilykit and Wilykat had wrapped their arms around her and Catrina to help keep them steady.

"What was that?" Wilykit asked, looking over at the front of the ship. Panthro and Lynx-O were at the controls, Lynx-O trying to keep the ship steady through the Braille Board while Panthro cursed under his breath and was searching the display monitors for the source of the attack.

The warrior's entire body became tense as the outline of a ship showed up on a nearby computer screen. A growl escaped his throat and he looked back at Lion-O. "It's those blasted mutants!" He said angrily. The entire room filled with tension and another impact from a blast of the Mutants' ship shook the Feliner again, making Catrina whimper.

Catrina trembled even more. Her heart started to race with fear now as memories of the day she saw Thundera explode entered her mind.

* * *

Sh _e stared wide eyed at the computer monitor. There was a red planet on the monitor's display, spots of fire shooting up from its surface. She could hear the thousands of souls that were to die on Thundera._

_Beside her, a red haired youth looked on as well. Golden brown-red eyes saw the same image as her. The boy opened his mouth, addressing a Jaguar Thunderian behind them. "Watch what Jaga? That planet? What's happening to it?" The twelve year old asked._

_Lina found herself staring at the telescreen in shocked silence as the red planet on the screen exploded and Lina hid her face into Lion-O's shoulder. She could practically feel the pain of the planet itself as it exploded._

_Feeling her trembling, Lion-O placed an arm around her waist and looked away. It pained him as well. They had lost their entire planet and their families or rather what was left of them. "W-what was that?" Lion-O stammered in surprise, his golden eyes going wide._

_Lina whimpered as her father answered her friend's question. There was pure sadness in Jaga's voice as he placed his hands on both Lion-O's and Lina's shoulders. "That was Thundera, children… the planet we call home."_

_"Thundera? But…" Lion-O could not find the right words for what he was feeling. His father and practically the entire Thunderian race had stayed behind on planet Thundera. Tears were starting to shine in the young prince's eyes. The Lion blinked them back._

_He could not show his emotions, or at least he felt that he had to be strong for his friends, especially for Lina. He could feel Lina's tears soaking into the tan fur on his shoulder as he held her and comforted her. As the future Lord of the Thundercats, he would have to be the strong one and he would be the one responsible for all of the doings of the others. Lion-O had to be strong and keep a cool head._

_"Yes, children, Thundera is gone, but the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, the Lord and Lady of the Thundercats carry it in your hearts. It will be your sacred duties to rule according to that code in our new home…wherever that will be. Justice, truth, honor, loyalty." Jaga said softly, his brown eyes resting on his daughter and student._

_Lion-O seemed to get a surge of confidence and he crossed one arm over his chest, "We will, Jaga. We swear it; I mean we'll try, right, Lina?" When he looked over at Lina, he saw his friend clinging to his arm still. Lina nodded meekly while keeping her face buried into the side of his shoulder._

_"Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But fear not, children. You two are not alone. The nobles gathered here, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, even Wilykat and Wilykit will be teaching you the skills you need...to rule wisely and well. They will be with you every step of the way. Now, both of you come with me." His cape swished a bit as he turned around and started walking. Jaga crossed the bridge of the ship and walked through the door with the two cubs following him._

_Snarf, who had climbed up onto a nearby ledge, let his ears drooped in sadness. "No mention of old Snarf, I notice. Snarf, snarf. Go ahead, just take all the glory, and leave it to Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind."_

_"There is something else you must see, Lion-O, Lina. The most important part of your heritage." He heard Jaga say in passing and he trailed after them._

_Lina allowed Lion-O to lead her into the room and despite that, her father was talking to all of them; she did not seem to hear him. She was lost in her thoughts and the painful emotions that came from everyone in the room. Sadness, confusion, and anger. Not everyone really knew each other on a personal level but still, everyone in this room knew each other one way or another. In addition, they all have one goal in common: To establish their race and survive. Ok, so maybe that is actually two goals but still, they were the only ones left behind._

_It was not until she heard her father calling out to her she was brought back to attention. Lion-O had gently nudged her in her side to get her attention. When she looked up, she saw that everyone in the room were now wearing some kind of magical clothing and were wielding their own special weapon. Lion-O now held the Sword of Omens in his hands, though she could see every muscle in his body tightening as he tried to lift up the sword._

_"It will not be long before the Sword feels natural in your hands." Jaga said softly in his calm fatherly voice. He then looked at Lina, his crimson gaze locking with her blue ones. "And as for you, Lina, my daughter." He whispered._

_Lina watched as her father walked over to the stand that the Sword of Omens and Cat Claw once were and he picked up a cloth bundle before approaching her. The oldest of the Thundercats held out the cloth bundle to her. She saw her father's lips curl into a soft smile as his eyes shined with loving warmth._

_She shyly took the cloth bundle. Feeling something hard through the brown cloth, she peeled back the top layer and found a long thin katana still in its sheath. The Thundercats [s]insignia[/s] emblem was engraved on the hilt of the sword. Her eyes widened at seeing her mother's weapon. Although she was quiet, a small gasp managed to escape her lips and she looked back at her father, a questioning look grazing their depths._

_"This was your mother's. I have kept it since her death. I was waiting to give it to you when the right time comes, and now is that time. Wield this blade with passion, Lina and it will serve you well." Her father said softly._

_A loud crash rattled the entire ship before she could respond, making everyone snap to attention. The Thundercats all rushed out of the room, and amidst the confusion, Lina found herself being left behind in the room with Lion-O and their nursemaid, Snarf. Lion-O tried to go with them but Jaga ordered him to stay behind. Lion-O kicked at the door out of frustration until he had calmed down some. Lina backed herself against the wall and slid down to floor, burying her face into her upraised knees. Snarf's ears drooped as he came to Lina's side and rested his hands on her lap, "Don't worry, Lina, everything will be fine. Old Snarf will protect you and Lion-O, Snarf snarf."_

_Lina just shook her head in silence and began to tremble. There was no use in trying to comfort her. She knew what was going on. The mutants had managed to track down the flagship and they were now locked in battle with the others. The corner of Lion-O's lips curled into a frown at seeing Lina trembling and he joined Snarf and Lina on the floor. He sat on Lina's other side. Slipping an arm around her, the lion drew her closer and hugged her. "It is all right, Lina. Jaga and the others will be ok. They won't let the mutants come in…" There was a loud bang against the metal door and Lion-O instantly jumped up, his hand going to the Sword of Omens that was lying beside him._

_Snarf yelped and jumped to his feet. The yellow fur on his back bristled a bit as his entire body became tense. "D-don't worry, kids. Old Snarf will protect you." His ears laid flat against his head as the door finally came open with another bang. There standing in the door way were three mutants, led by a Reptile-like mutant._

_"Well, well, look at what we have here. Two cubssss and their little pet." Hissed Slithe, his golden slits for eyes staring at them mockingly. The other two mutants laughed. It was at this point that Lion-O, still struggling to lift up the sword, glared at them and he grabbed the bottom of the Sword of Omens, putting all of his strength behind it._

_"Get them." The leader of the mutants ordered. The other two mutants stepped forward with a net in hand. Snarf growled and leapt at them, but the net was thrown at him, ensnaring the feline._   
_"Snarf!" Lion-O cried out. The twelve year old looked on in mild shock and anger, watching as the mutants pulled the net towards them with Snarf struggling to break free. His golden brown eyes filled with anger and he got a better grip on the Sword of Omens. Gritting his teeth with determination, Lion-O slowly lifted the seemingly heavy weapon, willing the Eye of Thundera to come to life._

_Seeing that Lion-O was struggling still, Lina rose shakily to her feet and walked up behind her friend. She grasped Lion-O's wrists, using the little bit of strength she could muster to help him lift the Sword of Omens. She could feel heaviness of the blade and Lion-O's body trembling under the weight. As soon as she touched Lion-O's hands on the hilt, the red eye on the hilt of the Sword flickered to life and it began to glow._

_The mutants had all stopped dead in their tracks at seeing the Thundercats symbol rising from the sword and into the air. It was then that Slithe's two cohorts, Monkian and Jackalman scrambled to get away, dropping the trapped Snarf in the process. Slithe hissed angrily at his companions, "Where are you two idiotssss going?" The reptile growled but he saw the symbol as well and ran._

_Lion-O breathed a sigh of relief, though his legs felt a bit like jelly as he placed the sword back onto the pedestal and walked over to a struggling Snarf. Lina followed him. She helped Lion-O untangle their nursemaid from the net. Once he was free, Snarf jumped into Lina's arms and put his arms around her, hugging her._

_"Are you two alright?" Snarf whined, looking his two charges over. Lion-O just rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_"We took care of them Snarf. So, quit worrying so much." The prince replied, and he grinned at Lina. "Right, Lina?"_

_A faint blush rose on Lina's cheeks and she nodded. The girl quickly buried her face into the side of Snarf's face, earning a loving purr from her caretaker. It was at that instant that the door opened and her father's voice met their ears._

_"Lina! Lion-O! You two are unharmed?" The old Thunderian asked in mild alarm as the others appeared in the room behind him._

_Lion-O let out a soft laugh as Snarf jumped into his arms and hugged him next. "Snarf took a few bumps, but we took care of them." The young Lord replied. His gaze traveled to Lina, who had joined his side and hidden her face into his shoulder. She was being shy again. Lina's shyness made Lion-O's heart melt with happiness, but before anyone could do or say anything else, Lion-O and Lina were rushed out of the room where they proceeded to help their friends with whatever repairs that were needed._

* * *

"Lina?" Came Tygra's voice as the vision melted away. Sammy watched as her sister's body tightened and became completely stiff. Catrina looked like she was in a trance, as did Tygra.

Both teacher and student had locked eyes, only Tygra wore an expression of determination on his face while Catrina looked frightened. Sammy just blinked and quietly spoke to Cheetara. "What are they doing?" The eight year old asked in confusion, never tearing her gaze off her sister.

Cheetara chuckled a bit before answering. "Tygra is trying to calm Lina down by showing her soothing images. Tygra can project mental images into the minds of others." She whispered to her. There was a strange fondness in the Cheetah's voice as she spoke. It was not hard to see that that Cheetara cared deeply for Tygra.

Sammy's green eyes went wide in curiosity and she finally turned her gaze to the female Thundercat. "He can do that?" Granted that Sammy did not know the full powers that each of the Thundercats has, she still found this bit of information surprising. The girl blinked and turned her gaze back to her sister and Tygra. "Why hasn't he used it before?"

"Because it wears him out and he only uses it when it's absolutely necessary." Cheetara responded. She and Sammy watched as Catrina's body now relaxed and she and Tygra came out of the trance. Cheetara quickly went to Tygra's side and caught him before he could fall over while Lion-O caught Catrina.

Lion-O gently cradled Catrina in his arms and looked down at her. Catrina had fallen asleep. It was most likely because of Tygra's work. Sammy walked up to him and grabbed her sister's hand in worry. "Will Cat be ok?" She asked worriedly.

Tygra let out a soft groan as Cheetara helped him regain his balance. The tiger kept a hand on his head as he opened one eye to look at Sammy. "Don't worry, Sammy. She will be just fine. I put her to sleep for the remainder of the trip." He said softly. There was a dull ache in between his eyes, but he chose to ignore it and stood straight with Cheetara giving him support. "Hopefully she'll wake up after we land on Third Earth."


End file.
